A blondes love
by Dark night 1994
Summary: lets follow our favorite gaki as his path to be a true shinob all the while trying to stay ahead of the white snake. What will happen? Who will be the same and who will be changed? Read and find out.:)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stood panting. "Sasuke," he spat, "You're coming back if I have to break every bone in your body."

Sasuke took a step back. "Dobe you're not taking me back," he said. 'Why does the dobe have my bloodline,' he thought as his Sharingan spun madly watching the blonde.

Naruto's eyes slowly changed, glowing red. "Amaterasu," he yelled.

Sasuke sidestepped the black flames before darting forward. "Chidori," he yelled, darting forward.

"Rasengan," yelled Naruto thrusting his arm forward.

BOOOM

The explosion lit up the waterfall both boys sent flying back in opposite directions.

"I am almost out of chakra," panted Naruto. His eyes lingering toward the Uchiha.

"Naruto this is over," said Sasuke before hitting Naruto's neck knocking him out. "Get stronger so you can put up a better fight loser," he spat before jumping toward the Sound Village.

"NARUTO," yelled Temari landed beside the blonde. "Please don't die," she begged seeing the hole in his chest. "Hang on Naruto," she said her hands glowing green.

(A Few Moments Earlier)

"Wind Style: Hurricane," she yelled swinging her fan unleashing a gale force wind burying the sound ninja under the trees. "Are you alright," she asked the lazy Nara  
as she jumped down next to him.

"I'm fine I sent Naruto ahead," spat Shikamaru. " I'm too tired to do anymore," he grunts.

"What did you just say," she asked as she picked her fan up.

"I said..." *wham* *Shikamaru falling over*

"You lazy ass bastard," she said through clenched teeth before jumping toward the blonde.

(Flashback End)

'He won't last much longer I need to get him to the hospital,' she thought to herself before putting one of the blonde's arms over her shoulders and jumping toward the Leaf Village. "Gaara is going to find out about this," she said to herself.

After watching them leave Kakashi Hatake lands in the battle scarred valley. "Pakun can you sense Sasuke," he asked.

The dog nods sniffing the air. "Yes follow me." Before rushing toward the scent.

There lay the avenger slumped against a tree. "Sasuke what the hell happened to you," he mumbled before seeing the scarred skin on the Uchiha's chest. 'Rasengan' he thought. "Naruto how could you," he said slowly before picking up the limp boy and jumping toward the village.

(With Naruto)

Crashing through the doors, "Get me a doctor now" barked Temari blood soaking her clothes. 'Hang on a bit more Naruto' she thought before snapping her head at the nurse "He needs help now."

The nurse sneers at the blonde "Put him on the stretcher he will be attended to shortly," she said with hatred lacing each word.

"Oh no you don't," started Temari before her eyes caught the Hokage walking out. "Hokage-sama Naruto needs your help," she yelled.

Tsunade eyes find her before locking on the blonde bleeding to death, and without a word said she rushes and takes the blonde before darting back inside the surgery room.

Temari sighs. "Damn bastards," she mumbled sitting down in the lobby outside the room.

"Nee-chan are you okay," Asked Gaara. "You have blood on your clothes."

*Looking up* "No I'm fine it's Naruto's blood," she said before ki blasted the area.

"He's okay I hope. Tsunade-sama is healing him," she assured her brother.

"Then what is wrong," he asked crossing his arms while eyeing his sister.

"I don't know Gaara but he said a lot of things on the way here," she said as she had decided not to sentence the Nara to death. At least not yet.

"You're lying," replied the sand user settling down beside her. "You can tell me," he said looking at his sister.

"Your not gonna like it," she so watching as his eyebrows shot up. "Shikamaru sent him to fight alone Gaara, he said he was to lazy," she said tears filling her eyes.

Before the sand user could respond Tsunade walks out pale as a ghost. " I c-cant believe there were any left," she mumbled.

"Hokage-sama what do you mean," asked Gaara standing up confused and angry that his best friend had almost been killed.

"The blue Sharingan was wiped out along with the clan," she said fear showing on her face.

"What do you mean wiped out and blue what," asked Temari confused.

Tsunade waves her hand. "Not here follow me so we can talk in private," she said walking into a empty room before setting up privacy seals.

Once the seals were up, "Out with it," came the voice of Gaara getting upset by the minute.

Sitting down. "There was once a group of men and women in the Uchiha Clan who bore a blue Sharingan with white tomoe marks, they were more powerful than the rest. I never thought I'd see another one of them again," she said sadly.

"What does this have to do with Naruto," asked the sand user.

"There was a civil war in the Uchiha Clan led by Madara only one woman escaped the massacre" she said shivering at the nightmares of that event. "She had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. She must have lived and somehow her DNA is with Naruto."

"What the hell does that mean," yelled Temari standing up. "Half the shit he mumbled all the way here, what does it mean for him," she asked glaring at the Hokage.

Tsunade shakes her head. "Temari sit down. What I mean is that Naruto will awaken that power and will seek revenge against Sasuke," she mumbled the last part. "It just isn't safe for him to be here anymore," she said sadly.

"And just where would he go he doesn't have any family left," asked Gaara a plan slowly working its way through his mind.

"Yeah what will he do? Where will he go," asked Temari worried for her fellow blonde.

"I don't know," sighed Tsunade. "But he can't stay here the council would have him killed."

"We will take him with us to Suna, but Sasuke will stay in the land of fire," said Gaara looking at the older Kage.

"Can you do that? What about the Kazekage title," asked Tsunade.

Shaking his head, "I don't know but Naruto saved me. This is the least I could do for him. Is he stable to leave," he asked getting a nod from the Hokage. "Then we will leave now" he said walking toward the blonde room.

'Naruto-kun I hope you meant what you said' she thought before bowing. " Good-day Hokage-sama," she said before following her brother walking into the hall to see the blonde being carried by a sand hand. "Gaara," she asked unsure.

"Temari you ride with Naruto, we're going to get puppet-boy," he said in a monotone voice.

Temari laughed before jumping into the sand hand beside the blonde. 'Naruto-kun,' she thought running her fingers through his hair.

(Flashback A Mile From The Gate)

"Temari-chan," he gasped. "W-hy," he asked while fighting to stay awake.

"Don't talk Naruto-kun rest your wounds are bad," she said trying to rush without hurting the blonde worse.

"Y-y-our beautiful," he manages before going slack and letting the darkness take him.

"I got you Naruto-kun," she said hugging him closer.

(Flashback End)

"You better be alright," she mumbled before tilting her head watching as the gates of the leaf fade away.

A few hours later Naruto slowly opens his eyes only to snap them shut due to the sun hitting him "Am I dead," he asked not suspecting a answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki you're not dead," came Gaara's voice still using his sand to move faster toward Suna.

Naruto bolts upward. "Gaara why am I in a desert," he asked watching the roaming hills of sand.

"Because you're going to Suna with us Naruto-kun," said Temari looking at the blonde. "And thank you," she said blushing.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you don't hit me like Sakura," he said smiling at her. "What's Suna like? Why am I being taken to Suna," he asked.

"We will explain when we get there," came Gaara's quick reply. "In short your new home since Konoha was going to banish or execute you," he said in his monotone voice.

" But why," asked Naruto searching his memory. "Why can I see so much better?"

"Naruto-kun just take it easy okay," asked Suna's princess before leaning in and kissing the blonde. "Your eyes are very beautiful," she breathed in his ear pulling away while hiding her blush.

"You kissed me," he mumbled before pulling a Hinata and fainting.

"Naruto-kun are you okay," asked Temari with concern in her voice while she hovered over the blonde.

"He's fine nee-chan he's not used to close contact remember," said Gaara his eyes boring into the blonde. "He will be alright, we just need to think of how to tell the council," he said before looking toward the massive stone walls of Suna no Sato.

"They will accept him I'm sure; after all he's the only one to ever beat you Gaara," said the puppet user.

"Shut up," mumbled Temari tucking her legs under her near the blonde. "What will we do Gaara," she asked looking toward her younger brother.

" I don't know nee-chan but I'm sure they will accept him for his blood line," replied the sand user. "We're here," he said letting the sand fade back into the ground.

"Alright let's go already," said Temari grabbing Naruto and throwing his arm around her and walking into the gates of Suna. 'Welcome to your new home Naruto-kun,' she thought smirking.

Gaara stood before the sand council, "What have I been summoned for," he asked in a dead voice.

"Gaara-san we want to know why you brought a Leaf Shinobi into our village," asked an elder.

Gaara's eyebrow rose a fraction. "Simple he is my first friend, the only person I ever lost to, and he was kicked out of his village."

"So why should we care," shot back an elder.

"You should care because he is the legacy of the Fourth Hokage and his wife," came Temari's voice as she walked into the room beside Gaara. "He was kicked out for following his orders."

"Ah Temari-sama how do you know he is that man's son," asked another elder.

Temari scoffs, "Really? Take away the whisker marks and he's a exact replica of the Yondaime Hokage," she said simply while crossing her arms and glaring at the council.

"If what you say is true where is the boy now," asked Baki.

"Baki-sensei he is in my room at our estate. I will not allow him to be used as breeding stock for his bloodline," she said glaring.

"What bloodline," asked Baki racking his brain.

"He has the Sharingan, though his is blue," Gaara said only for the room to erupt into shouts.

Chiyo, an elder puppet user, leaned forward. "Shut up now," she yelled getting them to quiet down. "Now, Temari, Gaara what do you know of this bloodline," she asked getting shakes of the head. "They were wiped out during the third war if what you say is true he will go far as a shinobi " she said.

"Fine can we get this over with I want to go back and check on him," Temari glares at the council before spinning on her heels and walking away.

"She had a crush on him I approve," Gaara said in his detached voice before turning and walking away.

(With Temari)

"Naruto-kun," she asked opening his door to see said blonde was still out cold.

Smirking she slips her sandals off before walking and sitting beside the blonde. "You better be okay Naruto," she said laying down beside him so that she could be a source of warmth for him.

(Inside The Seal)

"Fox-baka what do you want," he asked staring at the gate.

"Mortal I'm offering my help and my chakra, all I ask if you let me smell and see through your eyes," offered the fox.

"Why help now," shot back the blonde crossing his arms.

"Simple I remember the last person to wield those eyes gave Uchiha Madara a run for his money and I want to watch where you go."

"Alright I'll tear the corner of the seal," he said before tearing a part off the seal.

"Good we will start your training tonight. Brat you better go your vixen is cuddling with you," said the fox before breaking into a fit of laughs at the blondes' blush.

"Ero-fox s-shut up," he yelled fading from view.

Opening his eyes, he sees a tuft of blonde hair. "Temari-chan," he asked unsure before he hears snoring. "She fell asleep on me," he said to himself.

"Mmm Naruto-kun so warm," she mumbled snuggling closer to him.

'I can get used to this,' he thought wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer before closing his eyes.

Gaara watched from the window. "I approve Naruto Uzumaki. Though if you hurt my nee-chan I'll kill you," he said before walking toward the roof.

Kankuro smirked. "How the hell can he get that close to her," he mumbled walking away to him room

(End Chapter One)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hey Dark Night here. I'd like to say I'm done handling the disclaimer; from now on I'm trusting that to Itachi and Kisame.

Beta reading and correction done by:

Itachi: "Glad to be here. Thank you Dark Night, I will handle this with care."

Kisame: "Itachi shut up and let's get done with the chapter."

 **Chapter Two**

"No," said Temari as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"But Temari it's orange," he complained.

Temari glared at him. "Naruto-kun I said no. Wait here and I'll go pick out some clothes for you," she said before walking toward the cloth rack.

"I really like orange though," he muttered as he pouted about not be allowed to wear his favorite color. Hearing footsteps approaching him, he raised up his head to see Temari walking towards him with an armful of clothes.

"Here take this and try it own," she said handing the clothes to him. Taking the clothes from her he walked into the changing room. After a couple of minutes he emerged, wearing brown pants and a blue sleeveless shirt. "You look handsome Naruto-kun," Temari said as she kissed his cheek making him lightly blush.

"Thanks Temari-chan! So what are we going to do now?" he asked unsure what to do.

Temari smirked at him. "We are going to start training you since you've been placed on our team. So come along you need weapons," she said before looping her arm through his and exiting the shop.

As the two blondes walked into the streets, they noticed passerby stopping and staring at the couple. "Temari-chan maybe we shouldn't hold hands you're a princess here; I'm a nobody," he mumbled, slightly nervous about the attention that they were receiving.

Temari stopped and spun around to face him with her hands on her hips. "I decide who is worth my time Naruto-kun, and don't you ever think that you are a nobody. You're mine now and nothing can change that," she started poking his chest. "Oh and just so you know, you're taking me on our first date tonight," she said leaning in and kissing him.

"Okay Temari-chan I look forward to it," he replied as he kissed her back much to the ire of those around them, if all the glares of the fangirls and fanboys were anything to go by. After they broke off the kiss, Temari grabbed her fellow blonde's hand and lead him into a weapon store. "Hey Akron, my friend needs a few new weapons," said Temari as she leaned against one the walls as she watched Naruto look over the weapons.

Naruto picked up a few weapons: kunai, shuriken, and glanced at a katana, but passed by it to stop at a war fan with tribal designs and a dragon stitched into it. "Hey mister, how much is this ?" he called to man standing behind the counter as he traced the fan with his fingers; for some reason it felt like it was calling out to him.

"Good evening Temari-san," greeted Akron politely as he walked over to them before a sad smile came across his face. "Kid that fan was once wielded by a feared clan that no longer exists today as far as I know. They were a split of the Uchiha clan; they had what was known as the Ryu-Sharingan. It very similar to the regular Sharingan except their eyes were blue instead of red and their tomoe white instead of were a fearsome group," he said drifting to the memory's

"Like this?" said Naruto activating his Ryu-Sharingan as his eyes bleed to a darker blue color with three white tomoe marks slowly spinning.

"My kami," gasped Akron."I thought that the clan had gone extinct. You can the fan son, after all it is your birthright," he said smiling. "Never thought I'd ever get to see it returned to it's rightful owner," Akron spoke with a smirk as he watched Naruto pick up the war fan with no small amount of reverence. Tilting his head as he watched the blonde grip the fan and move it around to try and get a feel for the weapon, he asked, "So Temari-san who is this youngster?"

Waving him off "He's my boyfriend," she said with a small smile on her face. "Come on Naruto-kun we have a date tonight to get ready for," she said smiling at the way the blonde acted.

"Take care of him Temari-San, woman will be crawling after him, especially once he gets older. He will be a heartbreaker," joked Akron.

She snorted at his statement. "Like hell they will be, I'll crush them; he is mine and I don't plan on sharing anytime soon," she said before looping her arm with his and walking toward the Sabaku Estate.

"Thank you," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Temari looked at him and her heart broke at seeing the silent tears running down his face. She pulled him into a loving embrace, placing one of her hands on the back of his head and pressed his face against her neck as if to hide and protect him from the world around them. "Shh it's okay Naruto-kun, you have me," she cooed at him while kissing his cheek and rubbing his back with her free hand.

"Thank you for everything," he murmured. "You gave me a light while I was lost in my own darkness," he said before pecking her cheek softly and lovingly. Placing his fingers in a cross pattern he called out his trademark jutsu, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ", before five clones poofed into existence. He gave the supplies they had just bought to the clones before instructing them to take it all back to the estate. After the clones had departed he turned to his fellow blonde. "Shall we go Temari-hime?" he inquired with a small yet loving smile.

"Glady Naruto-kun," she purred kissing his lips once again as the new couple started the walk back to the estate hand in hand. "Go get cleaned up Naruto-kun," she said with a playful smirk on her face as they walked in the front door, before rushing up the stairs and into her room. "I wonder what I should wear," she mused to herself as she looked around her bedroom taking note of what it looked like since she had been away for awhile. A single queen sized bed with purple covers stood near the far right wall with a beautiful nightstand that sat right next to it under a window with black silk curtains. Her dresser sat on the left side of the window with the far left wall being occupied by a door that opened up to allow entry into her walk in closet.

"I hope Temari likes what I'm wearing," thought Naruto out loud, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his date to come down.

"Nee-chan will be happy with just having you as her date Uzumaki; your state of dress is not as important to her as your presence itself," came Gaara's voice from behind the worried blonde.

"Ah, Gaara?! Don't do that!" yelled Naruto as he spun around to face his fellow jinchuriki.

"Whatever," mumbled Gaara before walking out.

"You ready Naruto-kun?" Asked a sweet voice behind him. Craning his neck around Naruto looked up at the top of the stairs where his girlfriend stood, and he couldn't help but gape a little at the sight before him. She was wearing a form fitting white dress with a red sash across her waist and wore simple black open toed sandals. She had no makeup on her face other than the small amount of lipstick that was carefully applied to her full lips. "You look beautiful," he murmured softly, still slightly stunned at the sight, but her she managed to hear him as she giggled at the expression on his face. "You don't look bad yourself Naruto-kun. Shall we?" she asked walking toward him slowly while smirking mentally. ' _He is attracted to me,'_ she thought happily.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked sounding slightly unsure. "I've never been here before."

"It's fine Naruto-kun, I have a place already in mind. I am just happy to be with you," she said leaning in and kissing him. He wasted no time in returning the kiss back, causing her to smile into the kiss at his eager response. "Let's go," she said looping arms with him.

Gaara watched them leave with narrowed eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto, you will take care of my nee-chan or I'll kill you," he thought before going back to the kitchen to looking for food.

Kankuro's jaw hits the floor as he pointed towards the pair of blondes. "B-but how?" He asked.

Shaking his head, Gaara uses his sand to drag his shocked brother away. "Leave them alone you know how nee-chan's temper is," stated Gaara.

 **(With Naruto)**

As the newly formed couple walked in the restaurant, Naruto couldn't but look around impressed with how fancy the place he found himself in looked. "This place looks amazing Temari-chan," he said sitting down across from her.

She smirked as she watched him look around in amazement. "Glad you like it Naruto-kun. I come here a lot, I really like their sushi," she said just as a waiter walks to their table and asks for their orders. "I'd like a glass of sake and sushi please." Nodding his head at her the waiter looked towards Naruto.

"I'll have the same as Temari-chan please," he said. Naruto watched the waiter leave for a moment before his blue eyes locked Temari's teal ones. "You really do look beautiful," he said smiling softly at her.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun," she beamed at his compliment. A few minutes later their food arrived which they ate in silence, enjoying just being in each other's company. Once they finished with their meals they paid and left the restaurant.

"Naruto-kun let's go watch the moon," Temari said before wrapping her arms around him and **sunshined** away.

"Wow Temari-chan this is beautiful," he said watching the moon over the village. "But I know something more beautiful then this," he said as he sat down on the roof they were currently standing on.

Temari smirked at him as she sat down beside him and scooted closer to him for warmth. "Oh and what is that," she asked having a good idea of what he was about to do, and much to her delight he pulls her in for a chaste kiss, which she instantly melts into.

After a few moments they both broke off the kiss panting slightly due to a lack of air. "You're the most beautiful girl I know," he whispered into her ear.

Temari smiled a happy smile before pecking his lips again. "And I'm the only girl allowed to kiss you. Your ass is mine now Uzumaki, " she said playfully.

Naruto chuckled but nods. "Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way baby," he said smiling at her.

"Time to go to bed baby," she said pecking his lips. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Nodding he followed her through the door and up the stairs before standing before the doors that lead to their bedrooms. "Goodnight my hime."

"Goodnight koibito," she said kissing him before she slipped into her room.

As soon as he walked into his room Naruto collapsed onto his bed.' _This has been the best day of my life,'_ he thought to himself. Hearing his door open he tilted his head he up, and seeing his girlfriends face peering through the door quickly sat up. "Temari-Chan is something wrong?" he asked.

Temari stood there for a moment before walking in just wearing a tee-shirt that was a size too big on her and her panties while slightly blushing. "Can I share your bed, it's cold tonight."

He nodded his head at her. "Yes you can, come on hime," he said as she slipped beneath the blankets with him before they both snuggled into each other. Kissing her forehead he spoke softly, yet his voice was full of love."Night hime."

Her face bloomed into a massive blush that he missed due to his closed eyes. "Goodnight Naruto-kun, I love you," she said kissing his cheek with a large blush on her face that he missed due to his closed eyes, before she yawned and they both let sleep claim them.

 **(Next Morning)**

"Hey Gaara, why isn't Temari and the brat up yet? She's normally up by now," said Kankuro.

"I do not know," replied the sand user as he walked up the stairs. "Let's ask Naruto." Grumbling underneath his breath the puppet user followed his brother up the stairs before stopping in front of Naruto's room. They both immediately noticed that the door was slightly open. "Hmmm why would the brats door be open?... Unless he took advantage of nee-chan," mused Kankuro with a perverted giggle.

"Naruto would do no such thing," replied Gaara as he opened the door, before stopping suddenly while his eyebrow rose.

"Come on brother move it I'm hunga-," the rest died in Kankuro's throat as his jaw hit the floor at the sight before him.

Under the blankets on the bed across the room from them Temari began to stir, before sitting up and stretching. "Ahh I hate mornings, " she mumbled before her eyes widened as last night memory's flooded her mind. She snapped her head towards the door "EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP," she yelled at seeing her brothers standing in the doorway staring at her, before pulling the covers over her. "GAARA, KANKURO, GET OUT," she yelled.

Gaara's sand wrapped around his brother. "I approve," he said before walking away dragging a stunned puppet user behind him.

Temair flushed a bright scarlet at being caught in bed with Naruto by her brothers. "Naruto," she murmured as she lay down beside him kissing his cheek. "Time to wake up," she said smiling a small smile.

"Don't wanna wake up," he mumbled before pulling her closer to him. "Sleep," he mumbled.

' _He's so cute,'_ she thought smirking. "Oh Naruto-kun," she softly moaned into his ear before nibbling on it. "Three… Two… One..." she counted down, waiting for his reaction.

"What?!" he asked snapping up straight. "Temari I'm so sorry don't hit me," he flinched as he both hands up to shield himself.

Temari frowned at his automatic assumption that she was going to hit him. ' _I bet that pink haired bitch did that to him,'_ she thought angrily before smiling at him. "I won't hit you Naruto-kun, I promise," she cooed to him before leaning in so she was facing him and gave him a chaste kiss.

Naruto nodded at her. "Okay let's go eat." Before giving her a small peck on the lips in return. After getting dressed they both headed down to the kitchen and ate breakfast while Kankuro tried to tease Temari before she smacked him on his head. After breakfast the couple went about their morning routine before heading out to the training grounds. "So are we going to be training here?" he asked as he looked around the sand covered field.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Yes my baka boyfriend we are going to train here," she said before handing him a vanilla colored paper.

"What is this paper for?" he asked taking the paper while looking at her confused.

"It's chakra paper. You push your chakra through it and depending on the results it will tell you what your elemental affinity or affinities are. Go ahead and give it a try," she instructed watching as he followed her instructions. As soon as his chakra flowed through the paper it split in half with one half turning to dust and one half bursting into flames. "Well my foxy ninja you are full of surprises aren't you?" she asked smirking as she slipped into a loose taijutsu stance. "Get ready," she called at him.

"Huh? Wait what about my affinities?!" he yelled back at her while dodging a kick and a punch.

"After we practice taijutsu foxy-kun," she teased before planting one of her feet, rotating her body and sending a round-house kick at his face.

' _Shit! I have to block that!'_ he thought before raising both hands and catching her left leg. "Got ya!" he called out in joy.

"Oh no you don't Naruto-kun, pay attention! **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** ," yelled Temari as she swung her now open fan at Naruto sending a wave of high pressure air at her blonde which slams into him just as he turns around, making her flinch.

Naruto turned at her shout just in time to see the large wall of wind coming straight at him. "Oh fuck," he cursed to himself before the wind jutsu stuck home slamming him back against the wall of the alleyway behind the training ground.

After he slams into the wall he slumped down on the ground stunned and slightly confused from the strong hit. "I think she loves me," he mumbled with a goofy grin spreading across his face

Temari lands down in front of Naruto after using her fan as a glider to get over to her blonde as quickly as possible. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" she asked worried about him before going through some hand seals and placing her now glowing green hands on his sides and back.

"I think I'm in love," he mumbled seeing stars.

 **Chapter Two End**

Itachi: " *sighs* To our fans, we hope you enjoyed the story."

Kisame: "Let's kill them, eh Itachi?"

Itachi: "As always, leave a review and we will answer


	3. Chapter 3

" Naruto-kun are you okay?" Asked temari healing his head.

" ya I'm fine just sore a bit you pack a hell of a hit " he admitted rubbing his sore head " hell it hurts " he complained

temari rolls her eyes standind up and holding her hand out " come on your fine we still have traning to do " she said smirking as he groans

" ah come on temari-chan" he groaned grabbing her hand and lifting himself up" let's train" he said giving her bis foxy grin

" temari-San naruto-San your summoned by elder chiyo " said a Anbu.

" okay we will be there shortly " came temari reply swinging her fan across her back "come along Naruto we have to change and then go see what she wants " she said smirking

" uhhhh why are we meeting Baachan ?" He asked turning to look at temari.

" wham".

" ouch " yelped the blonde nursing a knot on his head " what was that for ?" He asked glaring.

" because show elder chiyo some respect " said temari crossing her arms" we will be there after we change " she said without looking at the masked ninja grabbing her boyfriend and sunshine away.

The Anbu shakes his head " kids these days I don't understand them " he thought to himself before heading back toward the kazakage office

( with naruto )

after getting dressed both blondes walk down the stairs after Infroming her brothers were they were going

" we will be back shortly gaara " said temari nodding her head opening the door and walking out naruto follwing close behind her after walking through the east side of the village were the clan grounds were.

" how much futher temari-chan?" Whined naruto hating walking and anything to do with politics.

" we're here " said temari knocking on the door to a single house regular two story house.

" come in the doors unlocked " came a female vocie.

Opening the door and walking in Finding lady chiyo setting on the couch.

" would you like some tea " she asked getting nods " take a seat I'll be back shortly " getting up and waking into the kitchen and coming back with two extra cups.

" lady chiyo why did you summon us ?" Asked temari leaning forward using her knees for support.

" I asked to meet there son naruto-chan you look like your father but you have your mother's face and Personailty " she said with a distan look in her eyes.

" you knew my parents who were they ?" He asked Clenthing his fist " no one ever told me they said I was clanless opran " he whispered loud enough to be heard.

Shaking her head " my boy if your mother and father was alive and knew what happend there wouldn't be anything left of the leaf village " she said smilling " your father was a cool and collected person your mother was a uzmaki through and through ".

" who were they can you tell me about them " he asked hope shinning in his blue eyes.

Temari scooted close to him wrapping a arm around him " yes lady chiyo who were they what happend ?" She asked curious to know.

" I will but first I must know how you have the ryu-sharrigan ? That group was rumored to be wiped out long ago" she asked eyeing the blonde's

" I don't really know I know my eye sight changed when I faught sasuke at the valley of end " answered naruto racking his brain.

" his Eyes were like that when I carried him back to the hospital " said temari

" so one must have lived it must have been a bloodline transfer justu " mused the elder before leaning foward " can you show me ?" She asked getting a grunt from the blonde who actives his sharrigan " I've seen those eyes during the war I thought she died " she gasped.

" who died Baachan ?" Asked naruto forgoing his manner

Temari nod's her head.

Chiyo shakes her head " I never knew her name but her eyes were the same as you she must be the one I'm sure of it she must have stumbled upon you and passed her blinking to you " she said sadly " though to do that she was almost dead probably she wouldn't have left you alone I'm sure she must have done something I know of something I'll have to look into later can you come back this eveing ?" She asked getting nod's " come by at four ".

( time skip )

" alright naruto this will hurt a lot and I apologize for that in advance " said chiyo.

" let's get it over with " grunted the blonde twriching in his seat.

" demionac hell justu " she called trapping the blonde in a genjustu.

Nothing happens for a few moments before naruto grips his head and falls to the ground " gwwwwwah " his scream filled the room Repeatinf it over a few times.

" that should be enough " she thought before putting her hands into the ram seal " Kai" she yelled only to step back at his eyes when they snapped open a slit right through the middle " the ryu-sharrigan " three tomoe marks spinning madly with the slit in the middle

naruto shakes his head reaching and rubbing his temples " gwaah never do that again" he mumbled.

" did it work did she leave something for you?" She asked getting a grunt.

" yes she did a lot of thangs along with a apology for how bad my life was and her not being able to be there for me " he said with a tear falling from his eye " this my mangekyou ryu-sharrigan " he said.

( flash back justu inside the genjustu )

naruto was in pain before it all faded away leaving him in a Sewer he knew to well " what does that Baka-fox-teme want now " he groaned pushing himself up and walking. Toward the cage. Upon reaching to the cage.

" ah the kit comes atleast " came the booming vocie of the nine tail fox

" kurma be nice you don't know what triggered my justu to active" came a woman's vocie came.

Naruto rushed into the cage room to see the nine tails setting on its hind legs and a woman in her early twenty's " Kasan?" He asked unsure

the woman smiles a small smile " I'm sorry naruto I'm not your mother " she replied before walking foward and hugging the child " my name is kagiom uchiha ".

" naruto uzmaki " he replied breaking the embrace " why are you here ? And why haven't the nine tails attacked yet?" He asked unsure

" that my dear is a long story it all happend thirteen years ago " she paused setting Cross legged patting the spot next to her Naruto nod's and sets beside her " on the night you were born a man wearing a black coat with red clouds on it attacked the uchiha clan compound killing all he could most of my family does that night but I manged to get away I was wonded fatal i stumbled across you after your parents sealed the nine tails into you I used a forbidden kenjustu to pass my blood limit to you the dragon eye sharrigan " she said smirking at him.

" why do the tome marks white instead of red?" He asked still confused.

" because our blood limit is rare I really don't know why but you have the healing factor of kumra so you won't go blind using the justu " she replied " now tell me why is the son of the fourth in Suna no sato?" She asked rasing a eyebrow. So naruto tells her everthing that happend leading up to him being her by the time he was done she was shaking in rage " how dare they treat the legacy of the fourth in such a way " she spat

" kagiom it's not that bad I have temari-Chan her brothers and there sensi and a lot of people here" he tried to reason to be older woman.

Nodding her head " okay my times almost up naruto-chan I'll tell your parents what you have. Become when I see them " she said standind up and ruffling his hair " be safe and show the world the power of the dragon eye " she smiled at him before fading into a golden light

" kit go rest I'll teach you the justu she left for you later on okay?" Asked kurma laying down.

" okay fuzz ball" he said smilling before fading away

( real world present time)

" so that's what happend Baachan " be replied rubbing his temples. Chiyo nod's her head. " alright I'll go get temari-chan " she said before walking out. Once alone naruto. Groans " why does all the bad thangs happen to me " he mused to himself.

" stop complaining kit you have a special gift I advise you to not toss it aside " the nine tailed said making naruto wince in pain.

" kurma don't yell I have enough of a headache gezze " he shot back mentally. Hearing a snort.

" don't try me kit I'm trying to help you" there was a pause before the fox spoke again. Softer " im to cause for most of your pain so I'm trying to make Amends also don't be disrespectful toward your summon when they find you".

" what do you mean all I had were the toad's until I was banshied" Naruto shot back " and how exactly will they find me?" He asked only to hear snoring making him facepalm " stupid fox " he thought before the door opens sightly.

" Naruto-kun how are you feeling are you okay?" Asked temari walking toward him

" yea I'm fine head hurts " he said still rubbing his temples " temari" before he could continue a finger shushed him

" no you rest for awhile we will go get something to eat and your taking the rest of the eveing off got it mister ?" She said poking his chest

( toad mountain )

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Yelled the frantic vocie of jiraiya

" calm down there is time for this " started before a loud roar as there eyes land upward to see a sky full of dragons racing through the sky but what got there eyes was the sight of the boss summon argon the black a hundred foot dragon with scales black as night yellow fleeing slitted eyes

" I stand corrected there is no time soon as argon gets his kin settled in he will seek out naruto-chan" said the toad sage.

" what do that mean how can the prophecy change ?" Yelled jiraiya

" argon is the brining of death and ash should his summoner be hurt after so many years he will rage a war like none other " inhaling his pipe blowing the smoke out from his mouth " I had a vison of a young man wearing black armor wearing the spiral circle of the uzmaki clan with the dragon eye sharrigan standind atop argon he will ether bring world peace or plung the world into war " said he toad sage.

Jiraiya shakes his head " I need time to thank I need to Infrom hime of this " he said leaving In a puff of smoke.

The toads watch as argon roars once more before disspearing in a puff of smoke " and so it begins " he mumbled watching the smoke fade over he mountain.

( with naruto )

setting outside the walls of Suna wanting till he could go back to his room since temari told him to stay out for a hour practice his fire justu "naruto uzmaki somethings coming this way " came Gaara's vocie spinning around " hey gaara what ya mean I don't see anyone " he said looking around before a massive plum of smoke erupted they gasp as they see a large black dragon.

" naruto uzmaki come foward " boomed the dragon flapping his wings pushing the smoke away.

" what do you want with me?" Asked naruto stepping up. Watching as the dragon smiles or atleast that's what t looks like

" show me your dojustu " argon said lowing his head to eye level watching as naruto eyes change to the blue sharrigan " so I was right hole your arm out your left " after doing so argon bites his arm rasing his head " now when you summon my kin bite your thumb and spread the blood over the seal " he said.

" what seal " naruto asked before looking at his arm a tribal tatto now adorned his left arm all the way to his shoulder " this is so freaking cool" he yelled happily.

Argon's slitted eyes showed no emotion however he felt angry hatred betray " so those red eye bastred's are responsible for this they will suffer greatly " he thought before " naruto uzmaki by being my summoner our clans are tied to the end from now on your sprial symbol shall be changed with a dragon wrapped around it and summon me tommore to meet your girlfriend for her to sign " he said before leaving in a plum of smoke to have a chat with the toad.

" let's go home gaara " he yelled happily grabbing the red head and jumping off towsrd the rooftops and to the subaka estate's after showing up " temari ?" He called no answer he shrugged walking to his bed kicking off his shows and slipping into bed only to gasp as he felt her arms snake around him " temari? " he asked.

She layed wanting for him naked I might add " shh naruto-kun let's enjoy the night no regrets okay " she asked getting a nod before she straddled his waist.

( outside )

the rest of the night was filled with moans and giggles

( end of chapter )

tobi " hey there reader-San Tobi is a good boy be braught you a new chapter from dark night also to Infrom all dark nights fan he will be working on finishing iron fox before he updates again but he said to tell you if he gets six reviews for his chapter he will update sooner see Tobi is a good boy "


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-Author/ Beta Reader:**

"Ahh why does the sun have to be so bright," grumbled Naruto, squinting at the early morning sun through the rooms curtains before raising his hand in an attempt to block the sun from his still sleep ridden eyes. "I really hate mornings," he mumbled, shifting slightly so he face away from the sunlight.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Temari, her not being a morning person either but had been woken up by Naruto's movements, snuggled deeper into the blonde's side "Nuh-huh you're not going anywhere," she said before wrapping her arms around him and using her leg to pin his against the bed, making the blonde chuckle.

"Temari-hime, we have to get up," he said gently smiling at her. "Nooo! I don't wanna..." she whined cutely before hugging him closer to her, burying his head against her neck in the process.

"We have to," he said trying to think of a way out of this before he became too comfortable and decided to lay in her loving embrace all day. "Please," he whispered before a small butterfly kiss against the soft skin of her neck.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured as she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Why are you waking me up this early?" she asked still rubbing her eyes.

Naruto's breath caught as he found himself staring at her uncovered from, the sun making her hair glow, along with the pale skin that her desert clothing normally covered. "Wow you're beautiful," he said, so caught up in her beauty that he didn't even realize what he had said.

Temari blinked, caught off guard by not only what he had said, but also the awestruck tone in which he said it. She smiled at him, before giving him a kissing filled with all the love she could muster, trying to show him how much she loved him. Pulling back from the kiss and giggling at the look of complete bliss on his face, she couldn't help but smile.

"Let's get dressed for breakfast," she murmured softly, giving the blonde a view of her womanhood as she let the covers fall off of her, causing him to stare at her. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue Naruto-kun," she teased, smirking at the sight of him getting hard to the sight of her bare. "Don't worry Naru-koi, this body will be all yours this evening; I'm still a little sore from yesterday so we will have to wait till then. Trust me I want you just as much as you want me."

Naruto snapped back to reality as she said that, a foxy grin stretching across his face. "Sorry Temari-hime didn't mean to stare. You're just so beautiful. And I will look forward to our time alone then," he replied standing up and walking to the closet. "Ne when did I get moved into this room?" he asked with a raised eyebrow at seeing his clothes next to her's in the closet.

Temari just slid her skirt on before looking over her shoulder. "I don't know just sorta happened," she replied. ' _Hehehehe just when I laid eyes on you,'_ she added in her mind.

 **(Down Stairs Same Time)**

"Nee-chan we're home," yelled Kankuro as he walked toward the kitchen. "Hey Gaara, you hungry?" he asked.

"No, but get me a glass of water," replied the sand user walking into the kitchen. "Morning nee-chan, Naruto," he greeted while pulling his chair out and sitting down.

Naruto nods his head at them. "Morning guys," he said.

"What's for breakfast? And anyone know what the plan for today is?" asked Temari sitting down beside her fellow blonde.

Kankuro shrugged. "Don't know. Baki-sensei said something about meeting with you two today," he replied. ' _Wonder what blonde will think,'_ he thought to himself before mentally shrugging; it wasn't his problem anyways.

"Ah food! Glorious food! I. Am. Starving." said Naruto while drooling as he looked at the food.

"Do not drool over my table Naruto," said Temari rolling her eyes as she gently bonked him upside his head lightly. "You will have to be taught better table manners," she said before leaning forward and pecking his cheek lightly and then leaning back in her seat. "I'll teach you when we have free time. We have mission's today though so that might be later. Ok Naruto-kun?" she said, smirking at the light blush that adorned his cheeks.

"Okay Temari-chan," he replied before digging into his food, trying to watch his manners, though still failing slightly. But hey it's the effort that counts right?

Temari shakes her head as she watches him attempt to show off what few manners he actually has. It was very cute in her eyes. ' _He has a lot of manners to learn, but we have plenty of time,'_ she mused to herself before grabbing her fork and eating her breakfast. She paused for a second, gripping her fork tightly as a new thought entered her mind. ' _It's the fault of those leaf bastards,'_ she thought grimly. ' _How much did they scorn him? Oh well it doesn't matter. He's going to be part of the sand now. Plus he is_ mine _now; I won't stand for him to be mistreated.'_

"Ahh that was good," said Naruto while leaning back in his chair patting his slightly swollen stomach.

"Don't over do it Naruto-kun. You will get sick during training," chided Temari, causing Naruto to pout at her light chiding. "I've never have been sick though," he pointed out, causing her to roll her eyes. "But," she said as she stood up, grabbed her plate and his, and started washing them in the sink. "Just because you have not gotten sick yet doesn't mean that you won't get ever get sick," she said as she finished washing the dishes and started putting them away.

Gaara watched the entire scene with only the slight twitch of his mouth upward showing his amusement at what he was seeing. ' _This is the first time I've ever seen nee-chan really smile since mother passed away,'_ he thought as he watched both blondes start to bicker over who will wash the rest of the dishes.

Kankuro caught his brothers smile and couldn't help but smile as well. ' _Seem's like the runt starting to help mend the rift that has plagued this family for far too long,'_ he thought before standing up. "Alright," he said aloud as he clasped his hands together. "Does anyone know when and where are we supposed to meet Baki-sensei?" he asked the group.

Before any of them could speak said man appeared in a swirl of sand. "Kankuro, Gaara, Temari," he said before his eyes landed on the resident Uzumaki. "Naruto," he said putting his hands behind his back.

"Baki-sensei," said the sand siblings.

Baki simply nodded his head in acknowledgement to their shared greetings. "I'm here to inform you all of the council's decision pertaining to your performance in the exams. Congratulations, you all passed and are now officially chuunin," he said smiling.

Naruto, who was still washing the dishes, looked up at the jonin. "Excuse me Baki-san?" he asked hesitantly, unsure as to what Baki's reaction to his question would be. "Yes, what is it Naruto?" he asked, causing Naruto to fidget a bit before speaking again. "What's going to happen with me?" he asked. Realization dawned on the elder man's face before he smiled down at the blonde. "Oh I forgot about you. The decision was made to make a chuunin since you are the only person beside the late Kazekage to defeat Gaara in combat, with him being fully transformed no less," he informed them, before pulling out a scroll and channeling some chakra into the seal on the scroll. One puff of smoke later four brown flack jackets appeared. He quickly passed each of the vests to their new owners. "I want to be the first to say make Suna proud as chuunin," he said feeling proud of them; even the runt who stopped their invasion.

As Temari started to put her vest on she looked over and saw Naruto still standing with his vest in his hands, making no move to put it on. "Naruto-kun, put yours on," she said. At her urging he quickly put aside any uneasiness he had at accepting his current rank and started to put on his vest. As he was tightening the last strap on the side of the vest Temari caught sight of the tattoo on his arm. "Where'd you get this?" she asked grabbing his arm and inspecting the tattoo that she had never seen before. By then everyone present looked toward the two to see a black tribal tattoo that covered his arm. " That is a tattoo for the dragon summon contract," Gaara informed them before standing up. "Naruto, don't forgot to summon Argon so he can meet Temari," he reminded the blonde.

Temari's teal green eyes locked onto Naruto's cobalt blue ones. "Explain," she demanded stepping closer to Naruto who flinched at her tone and the serious expression on her face. "Argon, who is the boss summon of the dragon summoning contract, appeared last night and added me as their new summoner. He was the one who gave me this tattoo. You didn't give me enough time last night to explain. Since we are dating Argon wanted to speak with you," he explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly at his own forgetfulness. Nodding her head in acceptance of his explanation she releases his arm. "Let's get it over with," she said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's lack of memory, but she curious as well as to what the dragon would want with her.

Nodding his head, he lead them out back of the house in preparation of summoning Argon. Biting his thumb, he rubbed the blood down the tattoo. " **Summoning jutsu** ," he called out, before the yard was engulfed in smoke. "Naruto, where is your nest-mate," came Argon's booming voice through the thick smoke. Naruto smiled, proud to call call a girl as beautiful as Temari his. "She is right here Argon-sama. Temari this is Argon-sama, the boss summons of the dragons," said Naruto as he introduced each party to the other. Argon grunted, examining the girl with his eyes before speaking to her. "Come here girl," he instructed, watching as she walked in front of the boss summon. "What did you want to see me for?" she asked fearfully.

"Judgement," said Argonas he continued to stare at Temari for several minutes before finally nodding his head, satisfied with what he saw. He slowly moved his head forward so as not to startle the girl in front of him before gently biting her arm. After a few seconds he released her arm, pulling his head back to it's original position. "I have found you worthy of being one of our summoners. From this day forth you shall be the second bestowed with this great honor. However I will tell you this: I see you hold Naruto's heart in yours. Should you let any hurt come to him by your hands, then I can promise that your punishment will be carried out swiftly, and will not end quickly," he informed her before turning his head toward Naruto. "Naruto treat her well. I've seen a vision of the future. Pray you shall not fail," said the dragon before leaving in a plum of smoke.

"Naruto care to tell me what he meant by the second?" Temari asked tilting her head while glaring at him. "He meant the only one besides me to be able to summon dragons," he said before looking at her arm. "You have the same tattoo he gave me," he said cheerfully holding her arm out beside his. Temari was about to retort before her eyes saw the same swirl and dragon symbol on her arm that adorned his. "Wow," she mumbled while tracing the ink, mesmerized by its beauty. "When did he place it?" she asked, causing Naruto to smile at her before grasping her hand in his. "When he bit you, he saw your life's memories. That's how he decided whether or not to let you become a summoner, " he answered. Temari smiled a small smile before hugging her fellow blonde. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear before pecking his cheek. "It was nothing Temari-hime, really," he said while blushing and averting his eyes, still not used to being in close contact with others, or even being praised for that matter. Temari however just smiled and nodded at, though internally she was saddened that he was forced to become skittish like this around others. "Naruto-kun don't doubt yourself; you just gave me something incredible. Now let's see what Baki-sensei has for us today ok?" she asked before looking at the Sand jonin.

Baki took a scroll from his pouch before handing it over to the group. "You have a group mission today. Though I will warn you it is a joint mission with the Leaf," he stated, getting a growl from the eldest of the sand siblings. Sighing to himself, he just knew there was going to be trouble. ' _Why do things always seem to happen like this?'_ he thought. "Ahem," he coughed into his hand. "Is there a problem?" he asked while pointedly looking at Temari,

Temari snorted at his question, wondering why he was asking as if he already didn't know the answer. "Yes," she snapped, "there is." ' _those bastards did this to Naruto, and they asked us to help them? The nerve,'_ she thought. "Give me one reason why we should?" she asked glaring murder at the jonin.

Naruto nudged her shoulder. "Temari-hime, we shouldn't turn our backs on them," he said trying to reason with her only to flinch when she rounded on him, her eyes flashing with barely contained anger. "Oh don't you start Naruto-kun; they kicked you out of their village! They shouldn't get our help," she stated before crossing her arms over her chest.

Baki couldn't help but shake his head at the scene. Leave it to Temari to put a wrench into the works. "Ahem... We only were asked to send two of your team so you all aren't required to go," he informed them. "Don't worry Temari I had no plans of asking you or Naruto to go for obvious reasons."

"Why did they ask for us?" asked Gaara uncrossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow. "It makes no sense?" he mumbled to himself.

 **(Hidden Leaf Village Hokage Office)**

' _Why does seem like this accursed stack of paperwork never seems to go away,'_ thought Tsunade as she glared at the mountain of paperwork in front of her, leaning back into her chair to help relieve some of her stiffness. ' _I hope your okay Naruto,'_ her thoughts starting to wonder to her little brother figure.

"Hime we may have a problem," came Jiraiya voice from behind her, though what caught her attention was how serious his voice sounded, with not one bit of his perverted self showing through.

Tsunade turned around. "And what of it Jiraiya?" she asked looking into his eyes, not liking what she saw in them.

The toad sage sighed to himself. "We are in deep shit," he mumbled before walking into the room.

"Naruto has a new summons now," he mumbled before sinking into one of the chairs in the room with an almost defeated manner.

Tsunade eyebrows rise up at seeing her normally boisterous teammate so down. "Come again? I fail to see how that is an issue. If anything we should be happy that he managed to get a new one," she said before leaning forward. "I'm not in the mood for games so spit it out," she said glaring at the toad sage.

"Argon has returned to dragon mountain," he said looking her in the eyes. "Naruto and Temari, the late kazekage's daughter are the summoners of the dragon clan," he said while shaking his head sadly. "Argon payed a visit to the toads; he demanded to know why we let Naruto's life be so harsh," he said sadly.

"Jiraiya what does this mean? Why are you telling me for that matter? Why I can see how it might be bad that the dragon clan is upset with us I fail to see how it is bad as your say," said the last Senju, getting more and more worried by the tone of his voice. "I sent a team to Suna for a joint mission to check up on him-" she was cut off when the toad sage stood up sharply, fear clearly evident in his eyes. "No hime, call them back! If Argon finds out he will attack the toads and slugs homes," he warned. Tsunade shook her head, not understanding the issue with checking up on Naruto. "Why are you so afraid of one summoning clan?" she asked back. "Because he has an army at his command," replied Jiraiya grimly.

 **(Outskirts of Suna)**

"Shikamaru, do you think we will see Naruto again?" asked Ino looking at her teammate.

Shaking his head he looks over his shoulder at her. "I have no idea. it's too troublesome to think about," he said before looking forward. "We shouldn't worry about him too much though, I'm sure he is doing fine," he added, trying to assure her. Ino just shook her head at having him dodge the question like that.

"Leaf Ninja this is far as you go: speak what you want now," said Gaara appearing in whirl of sand with Kankuro beside him.

"We're here for the joint mission with the Sand. I assume you are our counterparts? Will Temari be joining us as well?" asked Shikamaru hoping to see the girl again. Ino raised her eyebrows in surprise at his question. ' _So that's why you came,'_ she thought to herself.

"She is currently on a mission with her boyfriend," replied Kankuro with a wide smirk on his face. ' _Yes, that's right Nara she is taken, bet you will be shocked when you find out he is,'_ Kankuro mentally chuckled, loving every second of this.

Ino couldn't help but shake her head sadly, hoping her teammate wouldn't be too distraught about the news. "How is Naruto doing?" she asked wanting to know if the cheery blonde was still doing ok. After all being banished is hard on anyone.

"He's fine. Uzumaki is currently on a mission with Temari at the moment," replied Gaara. "Yeah, not that it's a surprise that they are on a mission together, after all she won't let him out of her sight for more than a few minutes at a time," snickered the puppet user, really hoping that Shikamaru would put the dots together soon. He didn't have to wait very long. "You mean?!" the Nara couldn't help but ask in slight shock.

"Yes, he is dating nee-chan, and yes she's happy with him," replied Gaara as he eyed the Nara. "Why does this trouble you?" he inquired. ' _Because if it does become an issue you won't ever see your home again.'_

Shikamaru shook his head, still slightly in shock. "No, not at all. Let's get this troublesome mission over with," he said tossing a scroll to the sand siblings. ' _Well Naruto how did you get her?'_ he wonders to himself.

 **(With Temari)**

"I can't believe they have us teaching," Temari groaned, shaking her head in anguish at her current predicament. "I'm not good with kids," she mumbled.

"Eh, don't worry so much about it. I am sure it won't be that bad," said Naruto, who couldn't help but smile at how cute his girlfriend looked with that pout on her face. "Kids love me! After all I'm the future-" he stopped himself mid sentence before a sigh escaped his lips. "Nevermind haha," he laughed, trying to cover up his sadness with that well used mask of his. Well let me tell you, Temari wasn't having any of that.

Temari nudged his arm, before grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers. Firmly. "Naruto-kun, please don't try to hide anything from me ok? I promise you everything will work out. I will make sure of it. You are mine and I won't let you be miserable," she told him softly before pecking his lips. "You can always talk to me koibito."

He nodded his head and kissed her back fiercely, catching her off guard before she returned it with equal vigour "Thanks Temari-hime. I don't know what I would be like if you weren't here for me," he said before reaching for the door. "Now let's get this over with we only have three years to go," he mumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Co-Author/ Beta Reader: MetalmanMecha**

"Alright settle down kids," called Naruto as he stepped into the classroom.

Following directly behind him, Temari couldn't help but shake her head at their current situation. ' _Leave it to Baki-sensei to stick us with this job,'_ she thought dryly. "Naruto-kun do you have your folder?" she asked him as they both reached the the podium in front of the classroom. As soon as she saw him recoil she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You forgot didn't you?" It wasn't a question.

He nodded his head while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment at his blunder. "Sorry Temari-hime I guess I got carried away," he said before smiling. "We can always just wing it," he offered.

Temari just shook her head at his antics. "Fine. Class sit down and we will start our new program," she called out to the class of kids, the whole room going quiet not soon after. ' _At least their well behaved,'_ she thought to herself, but how wrong she was. Sadly she wouldn't know it until it was too late.

"Alright class my name's Uzumaki Naruto," he said before pointing towards Temari. "And this is my lovely girlfriend and fellow instructor, Temari no Sabaku," he said with a big smile.

Temari just shook her head at his antics, yet still she allowed a small smile to grace her lips at how proud he sounded when he proclaimed that she was _his_. "Good morning class. Now here are your folders, I want you to write your name down and hand them back to us understand?" she asked getting nods of agreement from the students.

"Ne Temari," said Naruto, getting her attention. "Yes?" she replied looking over at him. " I think we got the jackpot with this job," he said smirking. "Ohhh?" she drawled the last part out. "Pray tell why?" she asked, noticing his smile widen slightly. "Because I get to train them! The next generation!... well I mean we, but ya know what I mean," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Temari just shook her head. " Yes Naruto, now please get on with it," she said smiling at him.

Turning toward the classroom, "Alright what was your last teacher working on?" he asked. Immediately a few hands were raised. Looking over the class quickly he spotted a young girl who looked to be a bit of a book worm. "You. Yes you, what was it?" he asked crossing his arms behind his back.

"We were working on a history lesson?" the young replied meekly, almost to the point of it sounding like a question.

"We're not going to do that," he paused, seeing if anyone would speak. "How many can use or have unlocked their chakra?" he asked, getting a few hands here and there.

An ANBU suddenly appeared next to them. "Temari-san, you have been summoned to the Kazekage's office," he said looking at her.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Naruto be nice, and don't goof off too much," she said before walking toward the Anbu and leaving the room.

"Alright class, my first lesson today will be simple. What do emotions mean to you?" he asked, watching as a lone hand rose up. " Yes you, what is your opinion?" he said the young girl who answered his question earlier.

"A good shinobi has no emotions; they can interfere with the mission," she answered confidently

"You're not entirely wrong nor are you entirely right. Keeping your emotions suppressed during a mission is normally a must in our line of work, however," he said, leaning forward for emphasis, "they can be effective in helping you surmount an obstacle otherwise impassible. I beat Gaara at his most powerful at the time using my emotions," he informed them, getting a gasp from the class.

"But Naruto-sensei, what about the rules?" asked a random student.

Shaking his head he replied. "The rules should be followed depending on the situation; on more dangerous missions or during larger battles they act as a good guideline, but you must be able to adapt, because at the end of the day all it comes down to is making it back home safely and completing your mission," he replied, images of Haku and Zabuza flashing into his mind. "No emotions can help you win a battle or drive you to lose one; I've seen both, it all comes down to how well you can control them."

"Sensei?" asked another student. "Is it true you got kicked out of your village?" she asked nervously, before starting to sweat as she watched his face morph into a cold mask. "I mean no disrespect, it's just tou-san and kaa-san said the Leaf was foolish to do such a thing," she said quickly.

Nodding, "Yes I had just completed a mission, though due to certain circumstances I had to leave. I hold no grudge against them, however. It would be a waste of my energy to do so, not to mention counter productive," he replied. As he took in the class, he couldn't help but compare them to the class he graduated with. ' _Seems like a repeat of mine,'_ he mused. "I'm not going to bother to learn your names right now, instead we will start working on your basic jutsu alright?" he asked getting nodding heads from the class along with a chorus of "Hai sensei" as well.

"Good. Now I want you to do like I do," he said putting his hand into the ram seal before in a poof of smoke he transformed into Gaara. "This is the **Henge no Jutsu**. I want you all to try to do it. The hand seals for this are Dog, Boar, Ram," he instructed, then sat back watching as the entire class starts to try and complete the jutsu correctly. Noticing how some kids were having trouble getting the jutsu right, he decided to make his joke easier and quickly but his fingers in his trademark cross shape. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** , " he called out quietly so as not to disturb the students as five plums of smoke appear alongside him. "Those who are having trouble with the technique raise your hand and one of my clones will come help you," he said watching as several students hands immediately went up.

 _*click*_ The door of the classroom suddenly opens as a woman in her twenty's steps inside. "You must be the new teacher?" she asked looking at the blonde standing at the front of the classroom.' _It's a shame temari claimed him already,'_ she thought with slight regret.

"Yes, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," he let the sentence hang, waiting for her to offer hers. "Miss?"

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Mira. I teach the tenth years," she said looking around. "Interesting teaching method Uzumaki-san," she commented.

"Yeah I guess so. They are aspiring ninja so they need to be trained as such," he added before narrowing his eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked, curious as to what this woman would want with him.

Mira just smiled before shaking her head. "No, I just wanted to swing by and introduce myself, since you are a fellow teacher now. If you need anything I'm the next floor up," she said before stepping out of the classroom and moving back towards her own class.

 **(With Temari)**

"You're what?!" Temari asked in shook.

"I'm to be the next kazekage nee-chan," replied Gaara as a small smile came to his face.

"I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed before catching her younger sibling in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you. I have to ask you a question nee-chan, though I must ask that you don't get mad at me for it," he asked, fearing her wrath because of the content of the question.

"Why would I get mad over just one question?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Ask away," she said before standing in front of his desk.

"Are you'd going to marry Uzumaki? He has been requested by a lot of nobles for their daughters, and while I have been stalling them, eventually I will have to give in to them," he said before folding his hands under his chin. "By our clan law you two slept together, so you are required to be married anyways. You know this," he stated.

"..." Temari was speechless. Of all things that he could have brought up, it had to marriage?!

"Nee-chan?" asked the sand user, unsure of her current mental state. ' _I hope I didn't upset her'_ he thought.

"I'll do it after we both get promoted to jonin," she answered as she stood up. "I have to get back to the knuckle head before he screws the academy up," she said.

"I doubt he has. I like his method of teaching, see for yourself, " he said pointing toward the tv on his desk.

"You have been watching him this whole time?" she asked in disbelief, getting a nod from him. "Why?" she asked again as she watched the tv with him.

"I hate paper work, I've been doing this all stuff all morning. He is a good choice for a teacher which is why both of you will spend six months there, and then be prompted before the chunin exams next year. Which are to be held here by the way," he replied.

"Okay," she answers, watching the tv screen with avid interest. "Did he just really?" she asked leaning forward.

"I told you. That's why I picked you and him for this. He will help push out good shinobi for the Sand Senju Tsunade doesn't know what the Leaf has lost," he said smiling.

"You really think that much of him don't you?" she asked, softly smiling at the amount of trust her brother was placing in her blonde lover. "Thank you, brother," she said.

"No problem nee-chan, I'm happy you found someone who will take care of you. And don't forget you will be the matriarch of the Uzumaki or Namikaze clans. Which do you think he will pick?" he asked.

"I don't know, I can ask him soon," she paused, thinking about it for a moment. "I'll press for the Namikaze; it's a well know name and he has been working on flash stepping," she answered off handedly.

"Yes I agree the Namikaze clan will sound better. How's your arm?" he asked.

"It's fine," she said while rubbing the tattoo absentmindedly. "It doesn't sting anymore, so it is fine. I better be off looks like Mira tried talking to him... He's MINE" she growled the last part before using a **shunshin** to leave.

' _Namikaze, you better take care of my sister,'_ he thought shaking his head. "Get me Baki," he said pressing the intercom.

 **(With Naruto)**

"Alright that's enough for today, tomorrow we will start training for real. If you're not committed don't come back," he barked out harshly, though inwardly he was impressed by how well the students were doing.

"Never would have thought you would be good with kids baka," said Temari walking to his side as she watched the kids pile out of the room.

"I think I did good," he said before pecking her cheek. "You missed my class," he said smiling.

" _Our_ class baka. Gaara is the next Kazekage by the way," she said before smiling. "Also I took the liberty to pick our last name," she said, smiling a little nervously at the blonde.

"And what is that?" he asked confused.

"We're going to take Namikaze as our clan name," she said pecking his lips. "It's a noble and respected clan," she added.

"Oh okay. But why does it matter, shouldn't the name not matter much?" he asked confused.

Temari rolled her eyes. ' _Leave it to Naruto,'_ she thought. "No the clan name is very important," she informed him, before a slight smirk graced her features. "And the Namikaze name is more famous than the Uzumaki now thanks to your father," she added kissing his cheek.

"Okay, that makes sense. Shall we go get lunch then?" he asked. "My treat."

"Yes I'd like that," she agreed. ' _I wonder how he will take the news about being married.'_

"What's on your mind, you have that look", he said, curious about what she was thinking of.

"We will talk about it tonight koi, okay?" she asked snuggling into his side. Truth be told she loved cuddling with him, he was so warm like her own personal heater.

"Okay where would you like to eat koi?" he asked walking out of the academy with her wrapped around his arm and into the crowded streets of Suna. After a short discussion both agree to eat a vendor they say earlier on their way to the academy.

 **(Council Chambers)**

"Why has this meeting been called?" asked a member of the civilian council.

Gaara groans inwardly, ' _Why must all kages deal with arrogant people?'_ he thought before shaking his head.

"Kazekage-sama called this meeting to announce a new clan joining Suna. The Namikaze clan," said Baki catching the attention of the full room. It was silent as a graveyard after that as everyone tried to wrap their minds around what was said.

"Excuse me, but the Namikaze clan is dead. How can there be one here?" asked a elderly woman.

"The Namikaze weren't wiped out. The Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato had a son. Uzumaki Naruto whose mother was Namikaze Kushina, formally Uzumaki until she married Minato," Baki explained.

"I have allowed him sanctuary here in our village, and as of yesterday promoted him to the rank of chunin. He will be working as a teacher along my sister until we can find a permanent replacement," said Gaara, his face as stoic as ever.

"And what about a wife? We have many female heirs who would love to bear his children," mused a council member aloud.

"Temari no Sabaku is his current girlfriend, and soon to be wife," stated Baki, standing up to address the council. " Ignoring the fact that she would fight any other woman who would attempt to earn his affection, seeing as they have already slept together the Sabaku Clan laws require that he marry her," he added before sitting down.

"But we must have him marry more than one woman-".

"ENOUGH! NAMIKAZE NARUTO WILL MARRY TEMARI NO SABAKU," yelled Gaara standing up and flaring his ki to get the point across. "Now is there any other matters of importance to discuss?" he asked, before getting shakes of the head from everyone person present. "Then this meeting is dismissed," he stated and left in a swirl of sand.

 **(With The Blondes)**

"Ah that was good wasn't it hime?" asked Naruto smirking at Temari who blushed. She couldn't help it, that foxy grin of his really got her going.

"Yes it was. But now we have to go back to the school; I'm the secretary," she said shaking her head in annoyance.

"What's wrong koi?" he asked sensing her uneasiness.

"Nothing," she replied, touching his cheek before kissing him. "I just hate paper work," she admitted. As they continued walking toward the academy, she couldn't help but wonder. ' _How am I going to explain this to him,'_ she thought nervously.

Naruto leaned over and nibbled her ear, trying to ease her tension. "Come on tell me," he pouted childishly.

Smacking his side playfully, she caved in to his request. "Fine," she huffed before biting her lower lip. "How do you feel about marriage?" she asked nervously.

"I want to be married and have a big family," he said tapping his chin with his ring finger. "But what does this have to do with what's bothering you?" he asked.

"When we had FUN," she placed heavy emphasis on the last part, "my clans law require any female seen naked by a man who isn't their husband or a family member, must marry that woman," she explained

"Ahh! So when do we have to get married?" he asked without missing a beat.

"Wait. You're not mad?" she asked in disbelief. "Not even a little bit? I thought you would explode," she said waving her hand around in a gesture for emphasis.

"Nah I'm not mad. I honestly think you are the one who I am meant to be with hime," he told her, cobalt blue eyes staring into her teal green ones. "Besides, I like your hair, your personality, and your smile; it can make the sunshine even in the darkest hour," he added.

Nodding her head at him with a large blush on her face she tried to collect herself. "Yes I agree, but we will have to be married when we reach jonin," she informed .

"Yeah, that sounds okay," he agreed before smirking. "We will talk tonight, I have to dismiss the class for the day. I wonder how many came back?" He told her getting a nod from the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Co-Author/ Beta Reader: MetalmanMecha**

"Why do I always get stuck doing these jobs," grumbled Temari, holding her head in her hands in exasperation.

"Oh come on now dear, it cannot be that bad. Cheer up," said Mira crossing her arms.

"Oh it is. I despise paperwork, and that's all I have been doing," she complained before snorting. "That baka of a boyfriend of mine should be doing this." Her eyebrow rose a she watched kids almost fly out of the her fellow blonde's homeroom. Deciding to go and see what the commotion was she got up and started walking over to the doorway. "Hey Naruto-kun, are you in there?" she called into the room.

" Yes,come on in Temari-chan," he replied happily, while stamping a seal of approval on a test.

Walking into the room and raising a eyebrow at the sight before her. ' _Huh, it seems he is doing paperwork after all,'_ she mused before pushing those thoughts aside. "What are you doing koi?" she asked, walking behind his chair and laying her arms across his shoulders.

Naruto shrugged. "To be honest, I really don't know. How's your day so far koi?" he asked, tilting his head upward to look at her, his eyes full of love for her.

' _He is so kind,'_ she mused before leaning her head forward and gently kissing his lips, separating from him after a few minutes. "Better now," she whispers.

"Oh really now?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Didn't know I'm that awesome." He half joked till he heard giggling. " Hey I'm serious." He said with a straight face, but soon broke into full blown laughing.

"Yes, I see you are," she said, stopping to catch her breath. "How's your class and training going?" She inquired, only to let out a loud "EP", when he pulled her into his lap.

"Pretty good hime. I'm still in need of help to learn how to use my war fan though," he said in a matter of fact one.

Temari nodded at his statement, knowing that he could use some help with mastering it, before snuggling into his embrace and letting out a sigh contentment at just staying in his arms.

"I could teach you... I use a fan to," she suggested, getting a nod from her fellow blonde.

"I'd like that. We could spend some quality time together then," he added before pecking her cheek. "How's the desk job going?" He asked, curious about whether she liked it.

She just sighed again. "Honestly it's okay koi, but rather boring. But onto more important things, have you thought about where you want our house to be?" She asked, looking at him.

Naruto pursed his lips in a thin line while thinking about what he wanted. "I'd like to have our privacy, ya know? I don't want to be in the middle of town, but not far away either. Any suggestions?" Asked the blonde.

Temari hummed for a moment before nodding her head. "Actually yes I do. You want to go look at it?" Getting a nod from the blonde, she stands up holding her arm out for him. Happily taking her arm, the couple walked out of the academy towards the clan compounds, while taking in the sights of the new district as they walked. "Ne Temari-chan?" Naruto asked, looking around, amazed at the beautiful architecture around them.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked, leading him past the buildings and up to a hill looking over the district.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Who used to live here?" He asked, completely astounded by the breathtaking view on top of the hill. You could see over the entire west side of the town and yet it was still private.

Temari hummed and tapped her chin before a smirk slowly made its way onto her face. "The Sandaime Kazekage lived here, but he had no heir so it's been without an owner this whole time. Gaara thought you would like this plot since it's close to the tower and the Sabaku estates." She said leaning into his side. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"." He didn't respond, just looking at the scene before him. Unintentionally he sent chakra to his eyes, causing his Ryu-Sharingan spinning to life as he memorized the scene before him. Though she wouldn't freely admit it she loved his eyes. They were so exotic and breathtaking. He was roused from his daydream by her hand waving back and forth. "Sorry Temari-chan," he said grinning his foxy grin.

Rolling her eyes at his lack of attention she tried again. "So do you like it?" She asked again. ' _Can't tell him Gaara has already gotten the crews to start building the frame.'_

"Yes I do but, since I'm not gonna be living here alone," he paused as a small smile came to his face, "do you like it love?"

Temari blushed before shaking her head." Yes I do... I used to come here when I was a child." She said, looking back over the village.

Naruto took in her somber look, remembering his own childhood, "Was it about how Gaara was treated?" He asked getting a nod from the Suna princess.

"Yes... I should have done something-" she said before being cut off by being pulled into a hug.

"It doesn't matter now koi, you have your brothers and me now," he said rubbing her back.

"It isn't fair you know the right words to say to calm me. Who are you and what have you done with my Naruto?" She glared, only to break into a fit of laughter at his facial expression.

"What did I say?" He asked, confused at why she got upset.

"Nothing koi, just having fun," she said before pecking his cheek. "Gaara wants to eat lunch with you by the way… And I have to eat lunch with Mira," she said, emphasizing the last name with significant venom in her voice.

Nodding his head in acceptance of the plans for lunch, Naruto spoke up again. "Temari-chan you know you're the only girl I like right?" He asked, blue eyes locking with her teal ones, causing her to lose herself in them like she always seemed to.

"Yes, but I don't like other women trying," she said with annoyance clearly written on her face. Deciding to use him to make her feel better she leaned in and started kissing him with a passion. Breaking the kiss she rested her forehead against his. "Naruto-kun you have to go see Gaara now before lunch is over. While I need to get this lunch with Mira over with," she said before stepping back and smiling at her fellow blonde

" Yes I guess you're right. Gaara will be upset if I don't show up on time," he paused, looking at her with slight concern. "Are you sure I couldn't walk you-"

"Naruto-kun I'm not weak, I'm more then then able to take care of myself you know. Now shoo." She said waving her hands in a shooing motion, before spinning around and walking back toward the academy while mumbling about, "Stupid women trying to steal my boyfriend."

Naruto couldn't help shakes his head before jumping toward the Kazekage tower.

 **(With Gaara)**

Sitting behind the desk in his office Gaara did not look up from the paperwork he was doing as he spoke, "Your late Naruto."

"Wow. You're good man, you didn't even have to look up." The blonde observed casually.

"It helps that you have the Kyuubi, we containers can sense each other's tailed beasts." He added before looking up. "Hungry?" He asked, before indicating towards the tray of food on one of the tables after receiving a nod from the blonde.

Naruto grunts as he walks over towards the tray and grabbed two plates of food; putting one in front of Gaara and keeping one for himself, which he began to eat.

"You know I had to deal with some angry parents this morning," stated the redhead.

"They upset about what I am teaching the class?"

"Yes, they were complaining about their children learning things that they are not ready for supposedly," Gaara replied flatly.

"Well I can't help that they need to be trained, not babied," replied the blonde as chewed some ham. "They need to know what type of life their going to be involved with. If it scares them away all the better; they would get themselves and others killed if they froze up in the field." He added matter-of-factly.

Nodding his head in agreeance with the statement, "Yes that's what I told them. They seemed to accept it after we talked about," replied the sand user.

"You scared them with your sand didn't you?"

"." No answer. Gaara suddenly found his food more interesting than a reply to his fellow sand ninja's question.

"Gaara, we can't change how they see us if they are afraid of us." Naruto admonished lightly with a small amused smile on his face. "But thank you for having my back."

 **(With Temari)**

"Sooo... Tell me. What's he like?" Asked Mira

Temari groaned, not looking forward to the conversation topics that she knew were coming her way. "None of your concern; he is mine." She replied crossing her arms and legs with a small frown on her face.

"Oh come on, at the very least you can tell me-"

"I said no. Deal with it or I'll tell-"

*Gasp* "You wouldn't."

Temari smirked, knowing she had won her way out without much hassle. "Oh, but I would."

Mira glared at the blonde. "I can't believe you would do that, it's not fair." She whined, upset at the loss of such a juicy gossip topic.

Temari snorted, not at all phased by her companions complaints. "Yeah right, whatever. Let's eat lunch already, and NOT talk about my fiancé."

"Okay, fineee…. What do you want to eat?" Asked Mira.

Temari just shook her head before grabbing the menu. "Some soup." She said after a few minutes of looking the menu over.

"So tell me, how did you guys meet? You're very possessive of him," said Mira smirking at the blonde.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" Groaned Temari, who just got shake of the other woman's head, to which Temari just responded with a huff of annoyance. "Fine. We met during the chunin exams." She said with a tone of finality, not willing to divulge anymore information.

Mira raised an eyebrow, noticing the tone. "Really that's all you're going to tell me?" She leaned forward with an eager expression on her face. "Please, give me some more info about you both," she mock pouted.

Temari glared at the girl, shaking her head at the other girls insistence. _'Why is this happening to me,'_ she thought to herself.

"Come on Temariiii, spill it or..." Mira left the sentence hanging.

Raising a eyebrow at the other woman, "Or what?" Asked Temari leaning forward even more.

"I force you to go shopping with me." Declared Mira, smirking at the horror spreading across the blond's face."It's not that bad Temari." She offered, feeling slightly bad about the amount of horror on her fellow teacher's face.

"Hell no." Said the blonde, standing up and pointing a finger at her. "I will not be forced to go shopping." She snapped defiantly, getting a raised eyebrow from her friend.

"Temari what's wrong?" She asked setting down. "I'm just asking as your friend." She added, calming the older girl down.

Temari released a small sigh. "I'm sorry Mira, it's just those fan girls are driving me crazy. They keep going after him, some even look like their raping him with their eyes. He is _mine_ , nobody else's." She added crossing her arms in a huff.

Mira smiled a knowing smile. "My dear Temari, don't fret I'm sure he wouldn't have anyone but you." She consoled her friend before smirking. "I never thought you to be the jealous type though." She added. _'This is great blackmail material for later on down the road,'_ she thought to herself.

Temari smiled a small, but full of love smile. "Yes that's very true; I'm just happy he is mine," she said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Good. So tell me when is the marriage?" Asked Mira dodging the tea that Temari shot out of her mouth.

" How did you know about that?! No one is supposed to know about that!" She hissed angrily.

Mira just shook her head at the question, before sticking out her her tongue and blowing a raspberry at Temari.

"." Temari was speechless. _'She just blew a raspberry at me!'_ She fumed, her face quickly turning red with anger.

Mira shook her head at how quickly Temari got riled up. "Calm down Temari, me knowing is nothing to lose your temper about," she reasoned, trying to calm the fuming blonde down, but to no avail.

"Get back here," yelled Temari before giving chase to her fellow chunin.

 **(With Naruto)**

"Hey Gaara, I got a idea I wanted to discuss with you," he said casually, leaning back into his chair.

Gaara's eyebrows rose up in surprise before waving his hand, motioning for the blonde to continue.

"I want to make a barrier seal around the village to help keep it from being invaded by spies and enemy ninjas," Naruto explained, feeling a little nervous under Gaara's intense and calculating gaze.

"Do you have any prototypes for the council to see?" Asked the redhead, as he rested his head in his hands, already feeling the beginning of headache coming on from the troubles that he knew Naruto would cause.

Naruto grinned, rubbing his neck sheepishly at the exasperated look on his kage's face. "No, I haven't tested it yet, but I plan to when I get the time to do so," Naruto said, though the last part of his statement was more to himself than his leader.

"Fine, so be it. Just keep me appraised to how well the seals progress. On a separate note, how goes your training with the battle fan?" _'If Nee-chan has any say in his training, which I know that she will demand to be the one who teaches him the most, Suna will have a fan wielder on with a skill level on par with Madara,_ ' he thought to himself.

"Didn't have time yet, Temari-chan said she would teach me when we are done at the academy," the blonde admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "I've also been training with my Mangekyou, though without someone who has it to teach me, it is kind of touch and go." He stated, answering the unasked question

"Good. Then when you're done I have a mission for us to complete. Seems like we have trouble brewing." Gaara informed him, his eyes looking out the window as if lost in thought.

"Does this mean I don't have to teach anymore?" _'I'll be happy to not be teaching... It is so boring,'_ Naruto thought with barely concealed excitement in his eyes.

Gaara couldn't help but sweatdrop at his friend's antics. "Yes you won't be teaching anymore, so go take care off your class and then bring Nee-chan back with you." Gaara ordered.

"What about Kankuro?"

"He will be here shortly." Came Gaara's reply. _'I wonder how he will take it? Though of more concern is how Nee-chan?_ ' he thought, suppressing a slight shudder at the thought of a angry sister with a battle fan.

A few moments later the blondes in question were standing at attention in front of his desk.

"Naruto Namikaze, Temari no Sabaku, I, Gaara no Sabaku, Godaime Kazekage promote you both to jonin," he informed them, laying down two tan flack jackets on the desk in front of them.\

"Wow, thanks Gaara. But why? Last you told us we had to work at the academy for a few months... What changed?" Asked Naruto, picking up his new vest and slipped on his new vest while discarding his old one.

Temari nodded as well, agreeing with her fellow blond's question while slipping on her own. _'I'm going to have to go shopping and get new clothes'_ she thought.

Gaara paused, mentally preparing himself for the anger that he knew his sister was about to send his way. "Yes and no. The Leaf Village wishes to have Temari act as the ambassador between our villages-"

"After what they did to Naruto-kun?! Hell no!" She snapped, crossing her arms. "I will not help that village."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, thinking over the implications of what he had just heard. "This is not why you called us here correct? You already knew that Temari-chan would be vehemently opposed to the position, and you have the power to tell them no and pick a different ambassador, so what do you really have lined for us?" Asked the blonde after a moment's contemplation.

 _'You're smarter than you let on Naruto,'_ Gaara thought amusedly, before nodding his head. "Yes you are correct, however I can only deny the request should the person who was selected be married, since the ambassador position would have them out of the village for most of the time, marriage would be a reasonable excuse." He paused, watching for their reactions to what he was suggesting.

Temari had a massive smile on her face, all anger completely forgotten.

Naruto had the same expression on his face, though looking closely one could see a touch of mischievousness in his eyes. "Good. Hold on a second k?" He asked before flashing away.

"When did he learn that?" Asked Gaara, staring at the spot where the blonde had been previously located.

"A few weeks ago I believe, he called it the flash step." Temari informed him distractedly, her mind obviously elsewhere.

Another flash lit up the room, signalling Naruto's return. "Sorry about that, I had to get this." He paused, taking a steadying breath, before kneeling down on one knee in front of his (hopefully) soon-to-be fiance. "Temari-hime, will you marry me?" He asked holding a golden ring with a red diamond encircled by two dragons on the sides of the band.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Temari exclaimed before tackling the blonde and kissing him senseless to prove her point.

"Ahem... Save that for later okay?" Asked Gaara with amusement clearly recognizable in his voice. _'Must not suffer the mushy stuff,'_ he thought. "The wedding will be held before the chunin exams this year. You're dismissed." He informed them, before watching as his now literal brother and sister disappeared in a yellow flash.

 _'Naruto, you better not break my Nee-chan's heart,'_ he thought, before his eyes landed on the paperwork that somehow doubled in size during the meeting. "NNNOO!" he yelled in frustration at the bane of Kage's.

 **(With Naruto)**

"Temari-Chan, are you sure you are okay with this?" Asked the blonde, worrying clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes baka I'm fine." She reassures him, playfully slapping his arm. "Are you okay with it? Because I am afraid that even if you're not it doesn't matter because it's too late to back out. I already said yes, and I have no intention of letting you go that easily." She joked before kissing his lips.

Naruto groaned into the kiss, enjoying the sudden ferocity of her lips moving against his. "Mmm," he moaned out quietly, losing the battle for dominance of the kiss and having her ravage his mouth with her tongue.

They soon had to break apart, gasping for air. "What are you plans now, since we're jonin?" Asked Temari, leaning into her fiancé's side.

"Well I've had clones working on the house nonstop so it should be done soon, minus the furniture," he muttered.

"I'll help with that koi, after all it will be our home," she said with a coy smile. "Now I believe you wanted to learn to use your battle fan correct?" She asked, jumping away from him toward a training ground.

"Oh most definitely hime," he called after her, before taking his fan off his back and following after her.

' **Kit, I am going to teach you a jutsu that made Uchiha Madara famous,'** the fox boomed.

'Oh what jutsu is that?' asked the blonde through their mind link.

' **Hold the fan toward any incoming jutsu and, while holding the ram sign, focus your chakra around the fan like a glass mirror. The name of this jutsu is called Namikaze Reflection,'** boomed the fox again, smirking to itself at the fact that instead of the Uchiha stealing a jutsu, one had been stolen from them.

Nodding his head, Naruto completed the last few jumps before landing in the training field in a defensive position, his Ryu-Sharingan spinning slowly. _'Where are you...'_ he thought, trying to find the other fan wielder.

" **Wind Style: Great Hurricane** ," yelled Temari, swinging her fan fully open and unleashing the massive storm of wind blades toward the blonde. _'Dodge that, koi,'_ she thought.

Raising his battle fan, he decided to use the new jutsu that his tenant told him about. " **Ninja Art: Namikaze Reflection** ," he yelled, focusing his chakra as the fox instructed him to, watching with trepidation as the jutsu struck his fan before being absorbed. "AHHH!" He let lose a battle cry before swinging the fan back toward Temari and releasing the jutsu.

 **BOOM**

Landing atop a building, "Temari?!" He yelled unsure of her current condition.

"Don't let your guard down, if I was an enemy you would be dead right now. By the way, what was that jutsu?" She asked, landing across from the blonde, her dress and shirt torn lightly.

"Wow, I thought I hurt you," he said releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It's a jutsu Madara used, at least that is what the fox told me," he said with a satisfied smile on his face.

Temari couldn't help but whistle. "It sure does a hell of a lot of damage," she said, looking around seeing the gouges into the earth. "Glad you don't hit me with it," she added before folding her fan up and putting it on her back.

"Yeah me too. So what now? Do we continue?" Asked Naruto

"We go check out the compound and see how it's going," she replied before jumping next to her favorite blonde and kissing him with a fiery passion.

"Mmm… Not that I didn't like it, but what was that for?" He asked, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"To remind you that you are mine, and that I won't let you go my love," she said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

He couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at her statement, before kissing her neck, loving the guttural moan that escaped her throat. "I'm only yours, nobody else's koi," he whispered into her ear.

 **(With Tsunade)**

"Settle down! I have Suna's reply," she yelled leaking ki, making the room quiet down.

"Hokage-sama, did they accept?" Asked Shikamaru.

Tsunade shook in her head in the negative. "Kazekage-sama informed me that he will be putting forth another advisor, since Temari is to be wed to a Suna ninja soon, she will be unable to properly perform her duties. Sorry Shikamaru, you're out of luck ."

"What about Naruto?" Asked Sasuke, leaning against the wall in the back to avoid attention.

"The message did not say anything specific about him,but I am quite sure that Kazekage-sama is keeping him busy. Kazekage-sama will be coming here in a few months, so I'm sure that he can shed more light on Naruto when he comes," she said before leaning back in her chair in a relaxed manner.

"Why would he be coming to visit us so soon again Hokage-sama?" Asked Ino.

"Because he will need to go over our new alliance," she replied before frowning.

"Will Suna accept an arranged marriage between the Temari and the Nara clan?" Asked Shikamaru again.

"Shikamaru you can't be serious! I mean whoever she is with is probably strong, considering she wouldn't take a weak husband, and I'm sure that she loves him as well. Are you willing to take that away from her?" Reasoned Ino.

"It doesn't matter; I like her so I'm trying," he shot back.

"You may want to reconsider that Nara-san, from our reports he's a second coming of Uchiha Madara," cautioned the the busty Kage.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow that piece of information. "Tck. As troublesome as it is Lady Hokage I'll still try," he said before leaving the room.

"So there is really no word on the knuckle head?" Asked the toad sage leaning against the wall behind the blonde Kage.

Tsunade shook her head sadly. "No Jiraiya, there has not been any word about him. I'll have to ask Gaara when he arrives," She answers taking a sip of sake

"The Akatsuki will start making their move in a few months. With both Naruto and Gaara in Suna it will most likely be one of the first places they target." He replied, looking out the window.

"I know. We warned Gaara so they should be prepared. It is the best we can do at this point," she answered. _'I hope your safe Gaki,'_ she thought fondly.

 **(End Chapter)**


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara set in his desk staring at the two people before him " Naruto I have to take Temari with me to the leaf."

" Gaara I don't want to go not after what they did to him." came Teamri vocie ' As if I'd lift a finger to help those fool's.' She thoght.

" Yea, Why does she have to go why not just take makeup boy." He said smirking.

" ITS WAR PAINT NOT MAKEUP BRAT." Yelled Kankuro fuming at the blond. Don't help that Gaara and Temari both were snickering.

" WHHAHAH." Burled Temari holding her sides with laughter at her brothers expense

Waving his hand " Come on dude lighten up that was funny." Said Naruto still snickering

" Naruto let's stop okay,?." Asked Temari before noddind toward her brothers " Gaara I won't go I'm sorry but-." She was cut off by the blond.

" it's okay, I mean you need to help Gaara with this baby." He replied suprized them all

" Are you sure,?."

Smilling at them and waving his hand " Yea I sure Gaara has Somthing for me to do surely right,?."

"..." Temari was speechless ' his heart is to pure.' She thoght watching him and then to her brother.

" Actually I do I'm Placing you as a military commander,".

What they expected was not that. Gaara had just given a title that has never been given before

" Are you sure Gaara,?." Asked the puppet user " No Kage has ever given that title before ." Only to flinch when his brothers eyes land on him

" Yes I'm sure, I trust Naruto he wouldn't do anything to harm His home." Flickering his eyes toward the blonde

" Yes I wouldn't harm this place I'll protect it with my life." Said Naruto grinning at them

" very well we will begin tommore be here at eight." Replied the sand user.

" Kazakage-Sama ." Yelled a Hurd running into the room panting for air

" Yes what is it,?." Asked Gaara standind up no one barged into his office without a good reason

the chunnie gulps " Sir we have reports that a small group of ninja's were attacked at the border." He said fidgeting

" What else is there,?." Gaara was focused on the chunnie

" They were no surivors Lord Kazakage." He bowed " They were torn apart it looked like a war zone ." He said. Only to shudder in fear of the ki.

" Very well you are dissmed Naruto Temari stay." He ordered watching as they left his office. " So how goes your traning,?."

" It's going great I'm mastered my Rassagen and my Rasshurken-."

" Your not to ever use THAT JUSTU AGAIN.!" Shouted Temari glaring at the blonde.

" Ahem. Why is that,?." Asked the leader of Suna

Teamri snorts still glaring at her lover " It's because it creates a million wind blades that cut into the users arm and destroys the chakra pathway's leaving his arm useless for days." She said.

Naruto deflates " Teamri-chan I can work the kink's-." Only to flinch at her spinning on her hells

" I said no and that's final what would happen if you Jason use that and the ataksuki are after you,?." She asked hoping he would see her point

" your right sorry Temari-chan I dint thank about that." He said a frown across his face ." I need to get stonger." He mutters to himself.

Before she could speak him Gaara's vocie cut through

" Naruto I thank with your shadow clones and exploding clones plus the ryu-Sharrigan you have a very vast justu array." He said in his regular vocie

" Your right thanks Gaara." He said happy he wasent weak.

" you don't have to thank me I should thank you Naruto you saved me from the darkness and you made my Neechan happy." He added setting down at his desk " I'll announce your promotion to the village tommore your dismissed ." Said Gaara with a knowing smile at the blonde jinchurky

Temari looks confused by that smile " What,?!." She asked losing her legendary temper.

" Nothing love just when you return from konoha I'll have a suprize for you." Beamed rhe blonde flashing her a foxy grin.

" Naruto-kun what is it,?!." She asked smilling a to sweet smile promising pain

" How about I show you love,?." He asked grabbing her hand and before she could retort leaving in a flash step

Gaara watched amused as they left ' I wonder how konoha will take it .' He mused to himself shaking his head of those thoughts.

With the blondes At the Namkize eastate

there was the Frame a two story house built up all the frame work done and the walls being put up by the army of clones the door was set up.

Temari gasps at the sight " How,?." She asked confused

Naruto chuckles " Love it wasent that hard to get everything done with my bunshin it was really easy." He added dodging a plank of wood carried by a clone

Temari nod's her hands tracing over the wood her eyes soften at the tiles " Since you built it I want to do the inside." She said before walking into the kitchen

" Hey clones get this done quicker." He snapped sending a bit of youki into the clone's

' KIT IM SURPIZED YOU DID THAT .' The fox spoke yawing.

Naruto facepalm ' Ero-fox where have you been,?.!' He mentilly shouted

kurma rolls his eyes laying his head on his haunches ' Oh you know dreamland brat I've been asleep .' Retored the fox before shaking his head ' Your vixen is in front of you.'

Blinking owlish at the blonde girl " Sorry was talking to the Baka fox."

Temari nod's her head before bonking his head " Don't do that if I'm talking to you I was worried Baka." She said hugging him

Naruto wraps his arms around her waist" What's wronge baby,?.!" He asked worry in his vocie. Temari snuggles deeper into his embrace with a faint mutter of " I love you Naruto and I don't want anything to happen to you." She said before kissing his jaw.

Naruto chuckles softly before kissing her lips " I'm not going anywhere baby I promised you ." He said before picking her up and leaving in a flash.

One of the clones whistles " Damn did you see that boss has some moves Dosent he,?!." Admired the clone.

Sabuka eastate's. Temari room.

Breaking the kiss and falling onto the bed the blonde watchs as she slips into her night gown " When do you have to leave,?." He asked closing his eyes

Temari smirks to herself before walking toward her lover swaying her hips " In three days." She answered before setting in his lap with each of our knees layed across his legs " You are mine and nobody else's." She said before claiming his lips and forcing him down into her bed.

Time skip three days later

" So are you sure you will be okay,?." asked Temari wearing her purple sash and white breast pice armor she was currently hugging the blonde.

" Yes baby I'm going to be okay if you should need me just channle your chakra ."into your ring and I'll show up in a flash." He said grinning ear to ear.

" In my absence your the sixth Kazakage Baki will help with all the paper work and such." Said Gaara Biddind his friend goodbye for a few days.

" You look better in green them red." Commented Kankuro smirking at the blonde

Naruto waves him off " Be careful the Ataksuki shall be moving sooner or later don't want to be caught on the road." He said

With one last kiss the sand siblings disspear into the dunes.

" Naruto we should get back to the tower." Said baki standind beside the blonde

" Yea your right I hope everthing goes well." He muttered before spinning on his heel and walking back into the sand village followed by his Anbu team.

" Baki-sensi the Anbu need to practice hiding better." He said without taking his eyes off the road

Baki chuckles heartily " Why is that,?." He asked following the blonde.

" I can sense them they haven't hidden very well but we will fix that later how is my barrier array working,?." He asked

" Very well actually nobody can enter our village without us knowing." Replied the sand ninja smirking

The two ninja jumped through the roof tops toward the kazakage tower in the middle of the village

adter a few jumps the blonde decided to ask the jonin a question

" Hey baki why did Gaara leave me in command and not you,?." He asked " No offense meant I'm just wondering is all." He said quickly seeing the glare he got.

Baki sighs to himself ' Why did Gaara pick you.' He thought to himself before landing on the roof the blonde right beside him " Truth be told I don't know I thought he would pick me ." Answers baki not seeing any reasons lie.

" Oh." Said Naruto before looking back toward the tower " If you want I'd step down and let you have the position,?." He offers.

Baki shakes his head rapidly " No that won't be nesscary Gaara put you In charge so it's fine ." Repild baki before jumping ahead leaving the blonde to his thoughts

shaking his head " Kaumi." He whispered to himself leaving in a vortex to the office

Meanwhile the sectary was laying papers on the Kazakage desk ' I wonder were he is .' She thought to herself

a vortex appeared in front of her as a blonde shinob steps out " Uhm, hey how ya doing,?." Asked Naruto smilling at the woman

" EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP.!."

Rubbing his ears with his fingers " Damn woman don't yell so loud." He mumbled before clearing his ear of the ringing " Do you always do that to Gaara,?." He asked rasing a eyebrow staring at the woman

" Forgive me Kazakage-Sama I did not expect the temporary Kage to be you." She begged.

Chuckling lightly " Stand up I meant no harm call me Naruto never been one for formally shit." He said waving her off before setting down into the desk ' I could get used to this.' He mused happily. Before his thoughts drifted toward his lover blue eyes. Looking at his engagement ring ' she hasent called so everthing is fine .' He thought before grabbing a folder and reading it ' Oh hell no why would I send Anbu to do bandit patrols chunnie should do it.' He mused writting down his orders.

" Naruto-San there's a person in the lobby looking for you,?." She asked stepping into the office.

Blue eyes snap up to meet her gaze " And who is it,?." He asked laying down his pencil.

She fidgets slightly " He said his name is tanzua and he demands to see Naruto namkize." She said.

" Dint know my clan name had spread that fast send the old drunk in." He said putting his hat on to cover his face

she nods and opens the door Tanzuan-San Lord Kazakage will see you know." She called letting the older man in and leaving them alone

" Sit and we can talk." He said using his chakra to deepen his vocie ' Can't wait to see his face.' He mused holding in his laughter.

Noddind his head and setting down " Kazakage-Sama I came to talk to Naruto,? Is he here,?." He asked

' Oh he's here alright.' " I'm sorry Tanzua-San why do you want to see my best shinob and the commander of the military,?." He asked leaning back amusement in his eyes.

" He saved my county and my daughters life I heard he needed a house built and came to do it for him it's the least we could do to help." He said eyeing the strange Kage for some reason he looked familiar

" very well." He said taking off his hat " Hello How's the brat,?." He asked smiling.

" NARUTO.! It's really you .!" Yelled tanzua pulling the blonde into a hug.

" Air...need...Air..." He rapsed before the older man let him go " I'm SURPIZED you came why ,?." Asked the blonde studding the man in front of him ' reeks of sake hasent showered or shaved not a genjustu or a illusion.' He listed off pulsing his chakra just in case catching the suprize he cleared his throat " Had to be careful to make sure you weren't a assain." He said.

" When did you become the Kazakage.,?!." Yelled the older man suprized.

." Temporary Kage till Gaara comes back from the leaf." He answers without missing a beat " If your serious about helping with my compund I'll have a Guard show you since I'm stuck here till my paperwork is done." He said before eyeing the stack that doubled " How in the hell did that happen!." He yelled glaring at the evil paperwork.

" that will work heard your getting married brat,?." Asked the older man leaning foward with a tinkle in his eyes " Who's the lucky girl,?." He asked

" Temari no subak ." He answered smilling wistfully at the picture of his desk before turning it to show the bridge builder

Tanzuan whistles " Damn brat you got a looker." He commented still eyeing the picture " do we get to come to the wedding,?." He asked

Naruto nod's happily " Yes it'll be in three weeks I'll send a letter to your family so they can come to." He said before grinning " I can see how inar has been and how tall he had gotten ." He said

" Very well I'll look ah the damage you done and fix it ." He chirped happily making the blonde groan " What you can't thank I belive you did a good job,?.!" He asked

Naruto shakes his head " Anbu show him to my estate and set him up in a hotel." He said before shaking his head

With Teamri

" Been awhile huh," she said walking to the hokage tower

Gaara nod's " That is has been." He repild before they climbed the steps to see the hokage wanting on them " Hokage-dono." Greeted Gaara

Temari nod's her head toward the senju

" Greetings how was your travels,?." Tsuande asked opening her office door

walking into the office " It went rather boring." Replied the Kazkage

Temari snorts at her brothers antic's " Why did you call for us,?." She asked blunt and to the point

Tsuande shakes her head " I've been requested to have you escorted to the council ." She repild walking away the two Suna ninja's follow the last senju into the council.

" Greeting Teamri-chan Gaara-San ." Greeted the Nara clan head.

' Great they want Somthing .' She thought tuning him out.

" Excuse my sister Nara-San why have you called us,?." He asked raising a eyebrow.

Shiki waves him off " Woman are troublesome ." He grunts " I've called you here to offer a political Marriage to my son." He offers.

" Hell no." Temari snapped at him " I'm engaged my fiancé would destroy shikumaru easily ." She said spinning on her heel showing her back.

" Gaara-San this would help your village,?." He asked looking at the red haired.

" I'm sorry Nara-San I've promised her to her Fiancé he is my miltary commander and currently the Kazakage until my return I'll thank on this offer good day." He said turning around " Good eveing Hokage-dono." He said walking out of the doors.

Once both were out of the room Gaara speaks " Neechan I'm not mad at you I'm proud." He said surpizing her.

" I thought you would be upset,?." She asked her voice confused

" No Temari I am not I'd be upset if you did not defend your relationship with Naruto." He said walking into the hotel.

" Also it makes me proud of you." He added before leaving his stunned sister.

Temari watched her brother retreat ' Naruto-kun has changed you brother.'

Meanwhile hokage tower

" You fools do you have any idea what you risked,?!." Came the vocie of Tsuande senju.

Making the Nara clan head flinch " Hokage.-" he was cut off by the busty Kage

" Don't make excuses shika your dissmed I'll decide your punishment later we have to salvage this alliance ." She said before setting down " Shinzue we're is my damn sake,?." She called.

A moment later Shinzue came rushing into the office " My lady what is it?."

" we're is my sake those damn fools of the council are trying to start another war." Growled the senju.

" Oh my what happend,?." She asked listing as Tsuande retold of the meeting when her master was done " my lady what are we going to do we can't let Gaara-San thank that low of us,?." She asked standind beside her teacher

" We don't have many options left anymore." Tsuande said grabbing her sake and taking. Massive gulp " Damn that was what I needed." She mutters.

" Hime why don't you stop drinking sake alone and share some with the gallent jiraiya."

" What do you want you old pervet." Snapped Tsuande glaring at the window " And for once would you use the damn door." She growled

The toad sage grabs his heart " Oh My heart you wound me so." He said crying anami tears.

" This is seriously not the time what are you here for,?." She asked losing her temper her finger digging into her desk. His face was replaced with the harden soldier he was

" Hime the ataksuki will move in three years there already looking for the locations of the taild beasts host I'm worried about the brat." He said before snapping his eyes at her " Iv Also found out that my spy's in Suna have stopped reporting any ideas,?." He asked

Tsuande scoffs " Acutally yes Naruto is the reason they stoped there is a new Barrier seal around the city Gaara wouldn't say much but he and Naruto both will be alerted when a unwanted guest try's to get in there in for a nasty surprise." She said leaning her head toward the toad sannin.

Meanwhile with Naruto night time.

" So you finnaly came huh,?." He asked seeming no one he stood atop the roof sensing his barrier broke.

" Hmp, your going to learn art is a-." He trailed off " Your not the one tails,?.!" The masked man said suprized.

Naruto smiles activing his mangekyou stage " No I'm your death.?!" He shouted

( end chapter )

au

thanks for the support I hope this will enjoy y'all enjoy the cliff hanger leave a review


	8. Chapter 8

Scene Break: With Naruto

Sitting in the Kazekage's office, the blond released a tired sigh. "Man, I hate paperwork." He rubbed his temples as an Anbu appeared before him. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Sir, there are two powerful chakra sources headed this way. We don't think it's Gaara-sama or his siblings."

Naruto nodded as he stood up. "Then gather the hunter squads and move the civilians to the shelters. I'll go and greet our guests." Suddenly, his eyes morphed into the Ryu-Sharingan before he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Scene Break: Suna's Gates

A bright flash next to them brought the guards out of their stupor. "What's the problem?" Naruto asked, staring at a Sand jonin.

The jonin flinched. "Sir, you shouldn't be here. What if they try to kill you?" Despite his wishes, the shinobi made it a point to salute.

Naruto snorted and waved his concern off. "I'll be alright. Have you forgotten that I beat Gaara?" He shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "Have the Anbu set up around the village walls? I don't want anyone getting involved in this fight should it come to that." After he got a nod from the jonin, Naruto pulled out a tri-kunai with a flick of his wrist and left in a flash.

A mile outside the gate, two figures were walking at a slow pace.

"Sasori, my man, this sucks," whined Deidara. His legs felt like lead from trudging through the sand for so long.

A gruff voice snapped at him. "Stop complaining! We're wasting time, you know I hate that." All of a sudden, Sasori stopped, causing his companion to stop as well. "We have company," he said with sinister intent.

The blond figure stood on top of a sand dune directly in front of the two missing-nin. One second there had been nothing there and the next, the stranger was standing there. This fact greatly distressed Sasori, but he succeeded in hiding it.

"State your business in my home," said Naruto, crossing his arms over his chest. 'They look familiar,' he thought.

"We're here for the one-tailed jinchuriki," said the burly puppet. "Leave or die."

" Hmm, hey, you like art?" asked Deidara with a wide smirk.

Naruto shot him a wry smile. "Art is an explosion, right?" He chuckled "I'm the Kazekage and the military commander for Suna. Now, I'm asking you to leave or this dessert will be your tomb." He sent out some killing intent, just to solidify his point.

Sasori simply eyed the blond impassively. "Great, just great another art fan," he groaned.

Deidara smirked again. " Hmm, looks like I found someone who appreciates my art." He stated the fact like he was simply observing the weather. "What do you think of clay bombs, hmm?" His thoughts betrayed his true intentions. 'Damn fool didn't even notice my clay.' He raised his hand into the ram seal, a twisted insane smile spread across his face. "Katsu!"

A massive explosion from beneath the sand swirled the particles up towards the Kazekage. Within a split-second, the area in front of Deidara was covered in a cloud of sand and the blond kept his smile in satisfaction.

"Behind you, Deidara," hissed the puppet-user after jumping to his left. A sudden flame appeared were he stood. "It can't be. He's dead. "

"Who's dead, hmm?" asked the mad bomber. "He's just a kid. We can take him." Deidara sneered confidently.

Sasori's eyes widened. "The Ryu-Sharingan."

Deidara copied the shocked look on his partner's face. "How the fuck are you alive, hmm?"

As the dust cleared, Naruto chuckled. "I'm not that easy to kill," he said dryly. 'Thanks, Kurama for the Kamui.' He thought before going through rapid hand seals. "Firestorm: Great Fireball Jutsu." He spat a massive fireball that exploded into a firestorm.

The puppet disappeared away from the battle, leaving the two blonds alone.

"Eat this!" exclaimed Deidara, sending small snakes made of clay towards his enemy. "KATSU!"

"You never should take your eyes off your opponent." Naruto said, smirking as his eyes started spinning. Taking the bait, Deidara made the biggest mistake of his life by looking into those dangerous eyes. "Tsukuyomi," muttered Naruto.

Deidara's eyes snapped open. To his horror, the world was red and black and he was tied to a cross. A flock of crows dispersed in front of him and Naruto appeared in front of him, spreading his arms open. "Welcome to my home away from home." There was no emotion in the man's visage. "Here I am as a god before you. I control life, death, and pain. For the next seventy-two hours, you will only know suffering." A sword appeared inside Naruto's hand, and he sent it through his victim's abdomen.

Deidara screamed in agony and panted uncontrollably as the sword exited him, the wound closed, and then he was stabbed again. " Stop it, please," he begged.

"We've just started." Naruto continued his assault.

Scene Break: With Baki

Baki stood atop the wall, watching as the Temporary Kazekage's fight ensued. 'Unbelievable,' he thought, 'I see why Gaara gave him the position now.' His thoughts were interrupted as a loud squelching noise was heard across the clearing.

"Did he just behead him?!" asked an Anbu in disbelief. "He's never been this cruel before."

Baki glared at the shinobi. "He's doing what must be done for the sake of the village. War is cruel. We can't afford to show mercy right now." He spun around to see the blond was gone, leaving the head and body sprawled across the floor. "Where did he go?" He looked around the vast sand for a sign or anything to give him an idea of the Kazekage's whereabouts. 'If you vanish, Temari will kill me.' He glowered at the body. "Anbu, get the body and seal it. Send the head to Iwa for the bounty and have the body sent to the intelligence lab." He watched the shinobi jump off the wall towards the corpse. 'You have earned my respect, Naruto,' he concluded.

Scene Break: With Naruto

Jumping down a few feet away from the puppet master, Naruto shot his opponent a smirk. "He's dead," he announced, crossing his arms. "Wasn't even worth the chakra to kill the loser." He held a tri-kunai in each hand and stared at the artificial shell.

"So, you killed him, huh?" he asked. "Well, I hope it was worth it." He opened his enormous mouth and shot out thousands of needles towards the blond.

Naruto cursed and threw his kunai to his side to flash to it. Once he was out of harm's way, he bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground and a massive plume of smoke filled the air.

"Naruto, why have you called me?" shouted Argon, flapping his wings to clear the smoke away.

Naruto smiled up at his summons. "Hey, Boss! That man across from us is Sasori of the Red Sand. He's a missing-nin and a puppet master."

Argon narrowed his eyes at the crouched man across from them. "Him?"

Sasori gulped for the first time since the war. He hadn't felt fear like this in a very long time. 'How does he have him as a summons?' he thought. He had heard legends of the dragon and how it had decimated countless shinobi units back in the day.

"What's wrong, human?" sneered Argon to his prey. "Something bothering you?" He breathed out a fume of smoke that covered the battleground.

Sasori cursed: 'Damn, Deidara is dead, so I have no choice.' He opened his jaw and shot out his poison needles towards the dragon and his summoner.

Argon snorted and flapped his wings once again. "Foolish mortal, your poison will not harm me nor can it pierce my skin." He opened his own mouth and his throat glowed. After a second, a humongous blast of fire erupted from the dragon's maw. The fire obliterated some of the needles, but not all of them. The dragon looked down at Naruto with concern. "Are you all alright?"

Naruto winced as he pulled needles from his arm. "Damn him," he hissed. "Boss, there's no doubt this poison will hinder me. I need to end this fight quickly." He could already sense the toxins move through his blood.

Argon nodded and ascended into the sky. "I agree with you. He won't survive my next jutsu." His throat glowed once again. "Dragon Sage Art: Fireball." The dragon opens its jaws and spat out a fireball toward the puppet-user.

Sasori cursed again as he saw the flaming projectile headed his way. "Puppet Art: Performance of A Hundred Puppets."

Scene Break: With Baki

The sand jonin watched in awe of the battle. "He really is stronger than Gaara-sama." Within seconds, the puppet was swallowed by the great fireball. "It's over."

"No, it's not" Chiyo said, appearing beside Baki. "The Kazekage was hit by my grandson's poison."

"Lady Chiyo, you shouldn't be here. Naruto-sama has ordered all non-combatants to the shelter."

Chiyo shook her head, smiling. "And what makes you think I'm a non-combatant?"

The gargantuan explosion kicked up a flurry of sand, comparing it to the power of a sandstorm.

"My god," Baki muttered. "Anbu with me!" He shouted, preparing to leap into the fray.

Chiyo grabbed his shirt. "No need, Baki-san, look." She pointed to the black dragon flying back to the village walls. "The battle's over, but I don't see Naruto-chan."

Argon's massive claws gripped the wall. "Humans!" he shouted. "Take this trash and bring a medic." A redheaded body dropped from his claws and fell to the ground.

Chiyo jumped forward. "Argon-sama, where is Naruto-chan?"

Argon's yellow slits narrowed at the woman. He shifted his shoulders to reveal his weakened summoner. "He suffered internal damage from the attack. He's been poisoned."

"Let me take care of him. You may rest." Chiyo said, not waiting for a reply as she jumped up to the dragon and grabbed the young man. She looked down to the sand jonin. "Baki, I want you to inform me of when Temari-sama returns to this village."

Baki gulped. "She's on a mission for the leaf. It may be some time still."

"I shall inform her myself." Argon said. Chiyo nodded and took Naruto away to safety. Argon then vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Anbu to the hospital!" ordered Baki. "No one is to enter his room."

Scene Break: Hospital

"Nurse!" shouted Chiyo as she appeared within the walls of the building. A startled nurse behind a desk gaped at her. "Get me a stretcher and a room now! The Kazekage has been poisoned!"

"Yes, ma'am," the nurse replied as she helped lay Naruto's body on the stretcher. Chiyo's forehead starting to bead in sweat. 'If I don't stop the poison and something happens to him, Temari-chan would be greatly hurt. I cannot allow this to happen, especially since he defended us' She brought her hands up to his chest and they glowed green.

Naruto twitched as his face scrunched up into a scowl. "No," he muttered, starting to thrash about. "I won't fail..."

Chiyo frowned before allowing her chakra to incapacitate him for the time being. The nurse gave her curious look. Chiyo sighed. "I had to do it, young lady. He would have reopened his wounds otherwise."

They entered a room and placed Naruto on a bed. The nurse grabbed a syringe from the medical table and held it out to Chiyo. "Here…"

"What do you think you're doing?" snapped Chiyo. "You inject the antivenom now! I've got my hands full here."

The nurse frantically nodded and stuck the needle into the Kazekage's arm. "Will it do anything, Chiyo-sama?"

Chiyo didn't respond, instead she used her medical chakra to check her adoptive grandson. 'Damn you, Sasori. I had no idea how low you fell.'

Baki appeared outside the room. 'So, this is his room,' he thought before walking up to the door.

"Halt, Baki-sama, you must remain outside," ordered an Anbu who stepped forward next to the door. "Chiyo-sama's orders."

Baki scowled "When can I see Chiyo-sama?"

The Anbu snorted behind their mask. "Sorry, Baki-sama, but you will have to wait until she emerges of her own accord." The Anbu paused and pointed to the end of the hall. "The waiting room is over there. You're welcome to use it until she comes out."

Baki simply frowned yet obliged by walking towards the aforementioned location. The sand jonin reached an empty chair in the waiting room and sat down. He hated the fact that he had to wait, but he could be patient.

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to be that patient at all. "Baki-san?" Chiyo asked as she opened the door only a few minutes later, blood staining her clothes. "Where is he?" she asked, scanning the hall.

"Chiyo-sama, how is he?" questioned the one of the Anbu who stood outside the door.

"He will be fine, I believe. Now, where is Baki?"

"Of course, Chiyo-sama. Baki-sama is waiting in the room down the hall. I can bring him over if you'd like?"

Chiyo shook her head. "No, I'll take care of it." She turned and marched down the hall. When she saw Baki sitting in a chair and staring at a nearby clock, she couldn't help but fell amusement. "Baki-san, how is everything?"

Baki snapped his head at the elder. "Chiyo-sama!" He frowned at seeing the bloodstains on her robes. "How's Naruto-sama's condition? Is he stable? I need to make an announcement soon. I don't want the citizens in a panic."

Chiyo calmly brought her hands up and cleared her throat. "I understand your position, but you must understand this: Naruto-chan's condition is stable, but he's been fallen into a temporary coma. There's still some poison in his system, and I'm afraid I don't know how to eradicate it." Her lips stretched into a thin line. "As much as I detest the slug princess's medical skills, we need to request her help."

Baki nodded, soaking up her grim words. "I see. Why all the blood? Was it that bad?" He was not going to enjoy reporting all this to Gaara.

Chiyo's expression was stoic. "Not to worry. Just standard procedure. I hope you understand the significance between the boy and Gaara-sama. These recent circumstances have certainly brought them closer together, much like brothers."

Baki nodded. "I know. It upsets me how he stopped Gaara from leveling that village and retrieved that Uchiha only for his reward to be banishment!" His grip tightened on the side of his chair.

"Calm yourself. Now, listen: Naruto-kun was awake for a few moments before he entered the coma. He asked me to inform you to send word to Gaara to return with all haste."

Baki started to laugh and Chiyo raised an eyebrow at him.

"The dragon, Argon, left to find Temari-san," he confessed. "He was not happy when he found out she wasn't here and that his summoner was hurt. The dragon clan is very protective of him, you know."

Chiyo sighed. "Very well, send word then. I must return to his room." She paused. "You may come in to see him after the message has been sent." She turned around and made her way back to the hospital room. She sensed Baki leave in a cloud of smoke behind her.

Scene Break: Training Ground in Konoha

"Damn, why am I here?" she mumbled before blasting a training dummy with her battle fan. "I hate this place. I wonder how Naruto-kun's doing?"

"You're a troublesome girl, you know that?" stated a lazy voice from a tree branch.

"What do you want?" growled the wind mistress. "I already gave you my answer."

Shikamaru jumped down and landed a few feet away from her. "So, you're angry? How troublesome." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I thought you wouldn't go for him."

Temari gritted her teeth. "What the hell do you want?" Her voice was straining.

The Nara shook his head. He had no idea why his father and mother wanted him to have an arranged marriage with her. She could barely stand his very presence. "Tell me something; have I offended you at all?"

"No, you're just annoying me," she snapped before opening her fan. "Look, could you just—" She was interrupted by a sudden plume of smoke that appeared next to them.

Argon stared down at the two of them, his eyes quickly focusing on the blonde. "Ah, Temari, there you are. We have matters to discuss…" His yellow eyes wavered over to the boy "…in private."

Shikamaru nodded sheepishly and darted out of the clearing.

After he was gone, Temari jumped up to Argon's back. "Argon-sama, why are you here? Did something happen?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that Naruto's been badly injured defending the village. He's been poisoned."

Temari's eyes widened "How? When?" She was already beginning to fear the worst.

Argon shook his massive head. "I'll explain. You must calm down, though. He is in Chiyo's care now. Although, I believe her medical expertise won't be enough."

Temari was frozen in fear. "Take me to him, please, Argon-sama."

"I will, but we should wait. Knowing Baki, he will surely send a messenger here to update us on Naruto's condition. I'm certain we will need to bring back a medic for Naruto." The dragon narrowed his eyes. "Now then, who was that boy who was just here? You do remember the commitment you made, correct?"

"Of course, I do!" Temari retorted. "But I also have to carry out my misson. You're not accusing me of cheating on my fiancé, are you?"

"No, I'm merely asking a question. Don't get so riled up now. I told you to calm yourself. You won't do anybody any good by being agitated."

Temari huffed and folded her arms. "His name is Shikamaru. He's a clan heir, and the reason I was forced to come along. I did not want to leave Naruto-kun alone, but they wanted to make me marry him."

Argon's body started shaking with rage. "THEY DID WHAT?!" he bellowed. "How dare they insult my clan and my summoner!" Black smoke trailed from his nostrils.

"It's fine, Argon-sama." Temari held her hands up. "Geez, take your own advice. Gaara took care of it already. Tell me, who attacked our village? And why?" She asked, hoping to finally gain some actual information.

Argon flapped his wings. "They were two men. I don't know one of them. I was summoned shortly after he defeated the first. The one I fought was Sasori of the Red Sand, the one who poisoned Naruto.

Temari's eyes widened. "And the village? What is its condition?" Sasori was an S-ranked missing-nin, so odds were they both held the same rank. But what did they have with Suna?

"They never even stepped foot in the village. Naruto and I defeated both of them with relative ease. If he had been more careful, however, he wouldn't be in his current state. Now, we need to find your brothers and prepare to leave."

Temari nodded her head. "Yes, you can return home for now. I'll summon you when I find Gaara." She said before darting toward the Hokage tower. Before the dragon left, he wondered if things would work out for the better.

Scene Break: Tsunade's Office

Shikamaru stood beside Gaara. "So, Gaara, you decline my clan's offer?" he asked in a lazy voice.

Gaara's green eyes drilled into the young man's skull. "Yes, I'm afraid that I cannot acce—" He was interrupted when the doors slammed open.

"Hokage-sama!" panted a chunin, trying to catch his breath. "There's an urgent message from Suna!"

"Thank you," said Tsunade. The chunin approached the desk, placed the scroll down, and bowed. "You're dismissed." She eyed the scroll and looked at Gaara. "Care to explain?"

Gaara frowned. "I have no idea what's going on."

Tsunade shot Shikamaru a knowing look. The Nara simply nodded and sighed. Apparently, he wasn't wanted lately. He walked out the door a moment later.

Tsunade unfolded the scroll and read aloud the contents: "To whom it may concern: the village was assaulted earlier today by two S-ranked shinobi. They have been identified as Deidara of Iwa and Sasori of the Red Sand. The Temporary Kazekage engaged them after a short skirmish with the assailants. The Kazekage quickly dispatched them, but was injured via poisoned needles by Sasori. He was given immediate medical attention after the short battle and is now in a coma. Lady Chiyo requests a medic to come with Gaara and Temari as they make their return to Suna with all haste. Sincerely, Baki."

Tsunade frowned as she looked up from the scroll's contents. She was worried about the blond's health just as much as Gaara probably was, but she didn't like the look on his face. "Are you OK, Gaara?"

Gaara's hands were shaking. "The village was attacked and my friend is hurt. Frankly, I'm not OK." His eyes steeled over and he focused on Tsunade. "Will you send a medic for aid?

Tsunade smiled. "I'll do you one better." She knocked on her desk and an Anbu appeared next to her. "Tell Kakashi that he's in charge until I return," she commanded to the guard. The Anbu nodded and vanished.

Tsunade rose from her seat and motioned for Gaara to do the same.

" Thank you, Hokage-sama." Gaara bowed.

" GAARA!" shouted Temari as she opened the doors to the office frantically inside the office. "Naruto's hurt!"

Despite the grim scenario, Gaara smirked at his sister. "A little late, don't you think?"

( end chapter auther note below,)

I proudly introduce the next chapter of a blondes love made possable by Cschman20 my beta reader and friend let us know how ya like it have a good night, dark night out


	9. Authors note

Hello fans I need a new beta reader if anyone of you know of one I'd be very grateful I have a lot of back logging I have to do and if you could help pm it would be very helpful


	10. Chapter 10

/ chapter nine,/

Gaara noted the damage upon arriving outside his village. And the new lake that was there was definitely new.

" Uzumaki you better not have destroyed my village or tower." The irrational red head groaned. Felling a head ache coming on

" can't be that bad brother, I mean Naruto's a Baka but he's not that dumb." The puppet user mumbled idly still gaping at the man made lake.

" indeed we will have to knock down a corner of the wall and bring this lake indoors." Gaara said walking past the lake and toward the massive gates of Suna idly noting a part of sand poured back into his gord.

" Kazakage-sama! It's lord Gaara he's returned!" Shouted a jonin before sounding the alarm.

" well Gaara it seems your People missed you," Tsunade said softly walking beside the younger Kage.

" indeed it does, that would be what I would thank but I don't see anyone meeting us temari?" Gaara asked staring at his sister. Who had remained silent ever since the trip back and the river.

" I'm fine Gaara, just worried about Naruto," temari said softly reaching the gates as they opened wide showing the village intact with minor damage

" lord Kazakage, it's good you have returned." Baki said kneeling with two Anbu behind him.

" Ah Baki-Sensi, what happend here? And we're is the blonde idiot?" Gaara asked noting the Anbu stiffing," well?"

" he's in the hospital, He suffered posin from Sasori of the red sand, and we expect internal damage from dedria of Iwa the mad bomber. He engaged both in combat before swiftly defeating the bomber and moving on to Sasori he summoned argon to aid in the fight, both bodie's are at the morge and Under strict surveillance". Baki said kneeling he felt the wind pick up to see temari had disappeared alongside the taller blonde woman.

Gaara watches as a smile turned his normal stonic face," thank you Baki, I'm sure those new seal's Naruto made for us helped did it not?" The red head Asked Motion for them to stand

"yes and no Gaara, they didn't alert us to there presence only when a bomb went off did we know and raised the alarm." Baki replies falling in step between the two brother's.

" Anbu, report." Gaara said not looking back," what were Naruto's order's?"

" Gaara-sama, Naruto order was to evacuate the civilians and keep them same this order was for the Genin and chunnin while a three company's moved to secure the gate's and walls, all jonin and Anbu stood atop the wall's and watched as the fight ensued, he used sometime of teleportation justu to move a bomb form destroying the village, he swiftly defeated the mad bomber and he left us in a flash and justu's exploded due southwest eight miles. Shortly later it looked like the sky light up with lighting and Argon-sama brought the remains of the traitor back."

" that would explain the new lake." Gaara said his smile leaving his face," brother go with Baki and ensure all the seal's are undamaged or hindered in anyway, call out the reserve's and put them in active duty we must not allow anyone to thank we are week." Gaara said before leaving in a sand storm sunshin.

/ hospital, same time,/

temari was shocked the civilians and kids swarmed the hospital and she had a time to get through the door,

" excuse me, which room is Naruto in?" She Asked and a tick mark formed on her forehead as the nurse payed no attention.

" I don't care who you are, the council and elder's have deemed none to see Naruto, only the elders and the Anbu commandeer is allowed there."

" I will see how Gaara fell's about you not allowing me entrance then!" Temari hissed and watched in pride as the nurse went pale.

" I'm sorry, Temari-Sama but it's the councils orders that none enter before Gaara-sama." The nurse struggling to say fearfully of losing her job, and life.

" I apologize temari-Sama, I didn't know it was you! In room 227 top floor can't miss it."

The sand princess grunted and stalked away leaving a terrific scared nurse shaking.

" hey she don't hit you." The puppet users snickers.

" atleast she don't wear makeup." Gaara'a stonic voice and the twitch of his mouth gave away his rather poor joke

\- Naruto room same time-

" it's been a day. I hope Gaara got my scroll." The blocks said running a hand through his hair.

" you stupid Baka!" Temari's voice echoes across the room.

" now what a minute," naruto weakly protested. He only did what he had to do it's not like he meant to get hurt.

Temari teal eyes bore into blue before her face settled in a neutrality before she slept started walking toward him her hands clenching tightly.

" Temari-chan?" Naruto eyes winding when she set in the bed and hugged him tightky

" I was so worried the whole way here. Is the poison still there? What did the doctor 's say? Your not going to do anything stressful for atleast six weeks do you hear me." She rattled off muttering Baka underneath her breath.

Naruto didn't know what to make if it he frowned before a smile graced his lips even thou his muscles ached form the strain of the flash step and poison he grabbed the wind mistresse before pulling her into his lap and setting up he gently rubbed her back

" you remember our first mission?" His voice was raspy and gravely

Temari sniffles rubbing her puffy eyes." How could I forgot. You showed them what for when they tried to Take Gaara."

\- flash back-

" you know what you both are to do?" Gaara Asked form his desk

" hai." Naruto and Temari answered at the same time. It creeped the Kazakage out

naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly he wore grey pants and black shinob Combat shoes his blue shirt short sleeved shirt on beneath that mesh armor and the grey chunnin vest showing his rank.

Temari - had her shippuden cloths- her battle fan strapped across her back

" good now go and find these bandits and clear them out for Suna." Gaara said and helped a breath when his blonde friend left without pulling a prank. He idly began to shift through his papers when his eyes caught a vacation form he picked it up noting it was stamped with his seal. " naruto uchiha and one Temari vacation for four days after or next mission..." he blinked and blinked again before slamming the Paper down.

\- with blondes-

" say naruto when do you thank Gaara will notice your prank?" She asked standing at the gates.

" NARUTO."

The blonde sneezes before a smirk formed." About now shall we roll out hime!"

Temari's cheeks turned pinkish hue but said nothing as the blonde rushed pass her.

" tag your it catch me if you can." Naruto grinned like a Fox before running for his life.

/ land of river's two hours later evening/

After a game of tag both Suna shinob set by the fire fish they caught was cooking one tent was set up.

" so how long before the fish are cooked?" Temari Asked after setting down beside her fellow blonde.

" about twenty minutes prob. I miss my ramen." Naruto whined he didn't want to not have his ramen but Temari made his promise to lay off the Noodles

Temari huffed before leaning forward reaching her hand out to warmth of the fire.

" you know it's strange. Me and you. I never would have thought I'd end up with you." She said soflty. She played with the idea of the lazy person who ever word was troublesome.

" oh? And why's that? Am I that bad?" Naruto Asked with a raised eyebrow.

' foolish Baka she's playing you or teasing you.' The Fox said before going back to sleep.

/ scene change./

a ringing sound was buzzing a alarm clock. It kept going off vibrateing he rolled out of bed and brought his hands up to rub the sleep away

" it was a dream?!" Naruto said mumbling to himself he reached for his headband and brought it to his eyes before grunting knowing it was a dream as instead of a Suna headband it was the leaf.

" shit it's five am Sensei said to be at the tranning ground at seven am sharp ." Naruto said before getting up and going to his closet to get his favorite jump suit once the door opend be boticed immediately his jumpsuit's were all gone." COME ON NOT MY JUMP SUITS!." Naruto Shouted. Giving up and walking into the kitchen he saw something new. A bag more specifically a bag with cloths and a note. Curious he opened the note.

' uzumaki-San If you wish to be a true Shinob you must act like one. These cloth's are a gift..'

re reading it he frowns before shrugging and grabbing a black shirt and shorts grateful for his shoes not being there and not stolen.

/ meanwhile hokage offie./

" I must ask what and why are you retiring form Anbu?! To train a fresh Genin?!" Hiruzen Asked soflty and slowly.

" yes, I've put in the six year active duty and four years in reserves. and I see a good potential inside him." Yugao said back. Her attire was a grey short sleeved shirt and mesh armor underneath it and a standard jonin flack jacket. And dark blue pants and black Shinobi shoes.

" I see-" Hiruzen was interrupted when the door swung open and Kakashi barged into the room you could see steam coming out of his ears

" how could you?! I requested naruto before he even entered the academy!?"the copy cat raced and questioned.

Kakashi stoped in his rant when a potent killing intent flooded the room

" now that your pissing contest I's done. Are am I mistaken?!" Hiruzen Asked getting a no he sighs before taking a puff of his trusty pipe.' Gods grown adults acting like children I'm to old for this. Minato how thangs would have been better if one of you survived.'

" lord Hokage?!" Yugao drawled our meekly not wishing to Incur the professor's wraith upon herself

" right you are my dear. Now Young naruto is being put with Yugao due to her and other Anbu report's you only trained Sasuke and Sakrua. And on top of that.. you only taught him teamwork exercises! Always complaining about his lack of chakra control. And you didn't even teach him waterwalking! Or tree walking! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't disband team seven and assign them to proper Jonin Sensei's?"

Each word that the older Kage said made the copy cat flinch. for all his years of service he'd never been lashed out that bad before. Scolde yes. But not talked down to.

" he's Sensei's son."

" Yugao your dissmied. Go collect your new student. Kakashi take a seat we're going to have a long chat."

Yugao nodded and left in a body flicker leaving a swirl of leafs

Hiruzen sighs before stretching back in his chair." Now first off are the issues of neglecting your students."

Kakashi gulped nervously nodding his head meekly.

/ With Naruto/

" hmp," Sasuke grunted at seeing his useless teammate.

" morning bastred." Naruto grunted before setting agaist the tree and rolling his shoulder's

" naruto Sasuke-kun how are you today?!" Sakura asked jogging up to the two.

Naruto blinked slowly.' Did she just talk to me without hitting me?!'

" hmp."

All three stood at attention when a Swirl of leafs appeared and a woman jonin stood before them.

" we're is Kakashi-Sensei?!" All three members of the newly minted team seven Shouted and asked.

Yuago gaze flicked between each one and lingered more in the blonde before she crossed her arms.

" uzumaki you are being removed from team seven and apprenticeship under me. The rest of you a new replacement shall come shortly."

" what? How can I leave?!" Naruto Shouted it didn't set well with him at all leaving his friends.

" yea why I mean I know he's a bad ninja but he's gotten better slightly." Sakura said slowly.

" to receive a apprenticeship if a rare thang. I will speak with the hokage about this." Sasuke said preparing to leave his advance was halted when the copycat voice Entered the clearing

" not so fast. Sasuke Sakura. I just came from a meeting with the hokage and he he deemed it better for naruto to learn solo."

" naruto come with me please." Yuago said extending her hand naruto walked forward and clapped her hand with his both left in a body flicker.

" what now?" Sakura asked confused.

" well we work on Taijutsu and then ninjutsu. And laps. I've. Been to lax in my teachings."

" but what about naruto?!" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth

' got to work that attitude out of him. Especially since we are under review.' Kakashi thought before instruction's began after all he would not lose anymore of his team.

\- training ground six-

" ok. Now that's done let's clear any doubt you may ask questions now?" Yugao said standing still a bit of humor in her eyes as the blonde was sick from the body flicker.

" am I a bad ninja then?" Naruto Asked having got his bearings. " and what was that Jutsu?"

" to be blunt yes. But that is why I intervened and aided in your dismissal from tram seven to salvage your future as the. Best shinobi you can be." Yuago payed catching her breath making sure the blonde was still with her." And the Jutsu you just experienced is called the body flicker or sunshine Jutsu."

Naruto winced at the bad ninja he knew it was true. But it still stung being told so directly

" do not worry you can always improve. Your ninjutsu and Taijutsu will be first up I've seen it and it's sloppy. But can be fixed. Have you anymore questions?"

Yugao watched him nod she waved for him to go on

" what will you teach me besides that?" Naruto Asked paying attention

" everything you messed from the academy and upward's. I see you didn't bring the new cloths I bought for you? Why?" Yugao Asked soflty her voice held no commanding tone a curious one.

Naruto shifted slightly his hands rubbing his neck.

' A nervous habit I'll have to break.' Yuago thought frowning mentally she'd correct the problems as she encountered them. A light bulb went off in her head

" also form now on you will live with me. And before you argue with me you are still a child and technically I'm your guardian now.." she pauses seeing no outbursts she smiled." And you shall be able to have proper help and food. Now that's out of the way let's go."

" go we're Sensei?"

" to get you settled in and plan a training plan for you." Yuago said leading the blonde out of the area and toward her home.

/ end chapter./

before it erupts the chapters and how it was set up Is part of the plot foresight if you say and can't say it all it would ruin the story and the paring would be the same . Good night.


	11. Chapter 11

A: disclaimer don't own naruto.:

\- chapter 11.-

Groaning soflty before setting up and running a hand over his face.

' was it all a dream?'

" Uzumaki-San please get dressed and ready.!" Yugao's voice echoed across the apartment they both now shared

" coming!"

After a few moments naruto walked into the kitchen and set at the table

" glad you like your new cloth's." Yugao commented a trace of pride she disliked the jump suits he had wore before she made a mental note to find who sold them to him and have them punished.

" uhm? Yuago-Sensei? Are you okay you spaced out?"

" oh yes I'm fine. Now eat your breakfast and we will discuss the next two months ."

She watched as he ate with manners instead of wolfing the food down. And grateful he didn't pitch a pitty party over his beloved noddles once he was done she smirked.

Naruto didn't like that smirk it sent shivers down his spine." What now Sensei?" He asked fearing the worst.

Yuago left And returned with a stack of scrolls and books. Before dropping them onto the desk.

" first month your going Over the basics of chakra control and chakra. Second month will be battlefield tactics and traps. Do you know what you will be doing?"

She watched his face morph from excitement to disappointment then grimacing.

" studding?" Naruto almost cried saying that word it was a horrible word in his opinion

" no."

" no?"

" hmm."

" then what am I do to? I can't be two places at once?!" Naruto said getting frustrated

" you mean to tell me as much as you use the clone justu you don't know the secret?" Yugao Shook her head

" uhm? No I know they are helpful for choirs and d rank mission's?"

' he's clueless?! How could Kakashi-Baka let a gold mine like this go?!' Yūgao was flabbergasted.

" Sensei? What tell me?!"

Once she gained composure again she nodded and made a clone before ordering him to do the same both clones walked out of the room. She waited narrowing her eyes.

" Sensei!" Naruto Shouted shocked. Both hands reaching up to his noise to rub The phantom pains." Wait how did I fell or even know that?!"

" that's the secret for the shadow clone's naruto you gain all there memories but they don't help your muscles and endurance because it's not possible to transfer the muscles. They have to be worked out." She explained before mentally patting herself on the back.

" how many clones do you want me to make?"

Yugao hummed in thought she didn't want to over do it. They had plenty of time left for the exams next year. " make forty clones twenty clones each will pick a subject and start working on it."

" right shadow clone justu!" The clones all stood ready staring at there creator

" alright you clones will follow the example of my clones while I train the real one understood?"

" Yes ma'am!"

Happy with the answer she turned and grabbed the boy shoulder and used the body flicker to leave

/ training ground/

" alright I want to teach you Taijutsu. You are to come at me with out any ninjitsu understood?"

" sensei why no justu I understand it's a Taijutsu lesson but we're Ninja."

" And? Your correct we are ninja but you won't always be able to use your justu if your hands are damaged or the lose of a limb."

" okay sensei ready when you are" naruto dropped into lose stance hands raised and ready for defensive.

Yugao's eyes narrowed making her mind up she flashed forward bringing her knee up and smashing into the unprepared blonde who winced

naruto cringed as the shock of the impact tore a muscle in his arms grateful he sent chakra to his feet to get him rooted to the ground.

Moving with speed's worthy of Anbu her fist struck the blondes face followed by. a Series of kicks and punches. Using her left leg she sweeped her students foot out from underneath him

" Ghaa!"

Yugao's slammed her elbow into his stomach her fist stopped short of his face as her eyes narrowed noting his eyes where rolled into the back of his head she stood up and smiled." Put up a good fight. Even with the crappy Taijutsu, you will make a good student after all." Once she caught her breath she scooped him up and dispersed using a body flicker.

/ a couple minutes later./

" so you do approve of his current foundation? And you even believe you can salvage the situation?" Hiruzen Asked leaning back into his chair

" yes and no. His foundation is nonexistent but can be built. He shows sloppy Taijutsu and his ninjutsu is low. I will focus on the chakra and ninjutsu later on."

Yugao said before catching her breath she was worried she might have been to brutal with him.

" while I don't approve of your tactics but they are need. So I will go along with it a s long as you don't take it to far." Hiruzen said shaking his head

" as you command lord hokage." Yugao nodded her head

" good I want monthly reports on his progress. Thou I do wonder what is he to do when he needs to learn teamwork?" Hiruzen Asked curiosity

" we will shadow any genin teams going on c rank mission's you deem appropriate. Is this acceptable?"

Yugao watches as the elder Kage nodded and waved her off she heard him dismiss her and she vanished.

\- With Naruto-

Pain is what he felt from his feet to his head his whole body ached

" ughhh. Remind me to never step out in front of that lighting justu."

A short chuckle answer his rambling he sulked his shoulder's

" don't be like that naruto you lasted longer then I thought you would. I'm happy with the results of the sparring."

" really sensei?! I'd thought I'd done worse." Naruto mumbled soflty clenching his hands

Yugao nodded her head in agreement." But you are doing a lot better now that your clones have dispelled. Tell me can you tell anything different?"

Naruto nodded his head in a reply.

" okay now let's recite the ground work."

Both teacher and student spent four hours reviewing a bank account and why he needed it she was about to have him sign his name to open his account at her own bank.

" sensei? I was wondering. What am I learning this stuff again?" He askes staring at the paper work.

" because your a genin most will immediately dismiss you as a threat and that's what your going to capitalize upon. Always remember to never let your guard down. And always take a opportunity when one present's itself." Yugao said

" okay I signed it. Now what?" Naruto asked handing the folder back to her.

Yugao smiled." Well your going to bed while I go turn this in and see a couple of my friends. Clean up and do not forget to use your new cloths." She said sternly before being left alone taking one last look around she used her body flicker and vanished

\- bar -

" ah there she is!" One Hana Inuzuka said loudly at seeing her friend

" Hana we're's Kurenai?" Hana's face scowled at hearing but being a adult she thought to let the other woman speak first she ordered her first shot of sake.

" miss prudent he deemed it wrong of you to take Kakashi's student. And hasn't spoke a word whenever your name is mentioned." Hana said before sipping her drink

" ah look who the fox drug in!" Another woman plopped down beside the two and smirked

" Anko! What are you doing here?" Yugao Asked razing a eyebrow.

" what?" Anko said confused." I didn't upset you two did I?"

" no no your fine." Hana said gripping her drink

" ya know Yugao your lucky. I was about to ask hokage-Sama to take The gaki. Looks like I lost to you." The snak mistress said shocking both woman.

" you can't be serious? How is that why you retired out of Anbu?" Hana asked shocked.

Yugao nodded her head. Not answering she gazed at Anko

" go on spit it out!"

" why would you have tried?"

Anko frowns. Before rolling her shoulder's

" I tried to take him as apprentice but the old man wouldn't accept he said he needed team work and bond's with those his own age. That backfired didn't it?"

Both woman nodded and a few moments of silence fell upon the long term friend's

" I have a idea Anko when I go out on mission and can't take him. Why not help me teach him. Your better at Taijutsu and stealth. I can teach him ninjutsu. Sound fair?"

" yes on one condition."

" go on." Yugao waves her on

" I want him to summon snake's. Just thank if he gains enough respect from them Then he can't use them anymore. Manda won't be the boss for much longer anyways."

Hana watched as her friend's face went void of emotion anyone else would have guessed her friend was going to say no but she knew better.

" say I agree can we do a test run and see how they react to each other."

Yugao watches as Anko a grin become a smirk she knew that smirk.

" what did you do?!" Yugao demanded clenching the table

" let's say the new boss is talking to the gaki. She's a stickler for rules."

' shit!' Yugao thought before she even knew it Anko and Hana we're running behind her as she dashed across the village toward her home

\- with naruto-

" what are you?" Naruto yelled out clinging to the roof one might ask why a very very big snake was curled on his bed. And it talked.. it creeped him out

" uzumaki-San I meant no offense. Please come down." The snakes voice sounded female

" or what?" Naruto said staring at the snake smirking snakes can't climb and I'm safe The blonde thought until the snake rose using its coils as a ladder until in a blink of a eyes it's face stood a few feet away

" boo."

" Ghaaaaaa!" Shocked he let go and fell directly into the snakes coils who promptly wrapped them around him keeping him from escaping again.

" now naruto-San we can talk without you running." The snake sniffed and confirmed what Anko-Sama had said follow the Raman noodles

" what are you going to do?"

" introducing myself. My name is Viper. Im a familiar. And I have come to see if you want to summon the snake clan."

" what?!"

" naruto!" The door slammed open as the trio of woman came into the room

hana was surprised Anko was holding her laughter in Yugao's was horrific as she watched the snake bite her student on the arm as a seal appeared before leaving in a plum of smoke the fuming teacher rounded on the Snake mistress.

" what?" Anko Asked staring back unflinchingly.

" what just happend?!"

" he's fine." Anko waves it off." They accepted him. So I don't see the problem."

" the problem!" Hana cringed at the tone.

Anko's eyebrow rose but said nothing only watched.

" the seal on his arm?." She picked up his arm showing the snake symbol to the two woman.

" what? It's how the seal works. All he has to do is do the hand sign and cut his thumb and baboom it's done." Anko reasoned

yuago frowns before picker her student up and forcing some chakra into him. While very painful for this justu to be done she needed answers.

" sensei?!" Naruto said trying to move but his body was numb." That snake bite me."

" what did she say? Naruto you need to answer." Hana said soflty to not startle the boy

anko watched impassively her arms crossed c

" she said I passed. But why does my arm hurt?!" Naruto Asked felling the dizziness leaving his head.

" because the bite was not venomous. Her chakra and venom blended to your skin. She will be your familiar." Ankos voice echoed across the room

" so what does this mean? Don't you know who be able to reverse summon him? Or even Manda?" Yugao's tone held venom and hatred for the name.

Before anko could speak another plum of smoke covered the bed as a kid used a small wind justu to clear it away showing the same snake.

" Viper-Sama. Surprised you came so early?" Anko said nodding her head

" greeting's anko-Sama. I came to clarify a few thang's and to bond". Viper hissed slithering up the blondes back and resting her head on his shoulder.

" B.. ..nd.?" Naruto didn't even want to know what it meant.

Viper flicked her tongue agaist his cheek before facing forward." Yes Naruto-Sama. Bonding is important for a new summons and summoner's. It's in simply terms to help clear any doubt's you may have."

" will he be able to summon naruto?!" Yugao and hana both Asked the same time.

" no he will not. Manda is losing support within the clan. The pale man is soon to be rejected." Viper assured before coiling her body around the blonde.

" what are you doing?" Naruto was unsure what to do. Viper moved so he could see her.

" I'm getting you adjusted to me being round you being a familiar Normal I would have to return home but since you had ample chakra i can use your chakra to act as a anchor meaning I wouldn't have to leave." Viper watched as he nodded ." And to get you used to me and my combative prowess."

Anko grabbed both woman and dragged them out allowing the summon privacy

\- outside-

" what was that for?"

" yea we was just wanting to ensure nothing bad would happen!"

Yugao and hana both have anko dirty look's

" it's simple the snake clan likes to have privacy with there new summoners. To help them to understand that no harm will befall him I give you my word." Anko said staring at both of them

/ end story./

author note

hello my fans sorry for the long delay I'm going to try to keep punishing this story out since it's been the longest without a update and a note a lot of thangs will change no naruto won't have a bloodline. Anyway leave a review and I'll answer it best I can.


End file.
